Falling In Love For The First Time
by OTH6969
Summary: Haley and Peyton are half sisters, who parents were really protected, the girls never had boyfreinds cause their father won't let them date, so now that they are off to college at UNC What will happen when they meet the Scott brothers. Leyton and Naley
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story, I've never wrote anything, before but I've been reading a lot of storys on fanfiction. and i wanted to try. So this is a story that has beeen in my head for awhile, I hope you like it, It's a Leyton and Naley story cause I love them..._

_Summary, Haley and Peyton are half sisters, who parents were really protected, the girls never had boyfreinds cause their father won't let them date, so now that they are off to college at UNC, where they meet Lucas and Nathan Scott, will they take a chance on love or not..._

* * *

Falling in Love for the first time

Chapter 1

Peyton and Haley Sawyer, are half sisters they share the same dad. Different moms. Larry Sawyer was dating both their moms back in high since the two girls went to different school they didn't know about each other. he ended up getting both of them pregnant at the age of 18, he was in love with both of them, he kept the pregnancy from each other. After graduation Larry started working at the mill, Anna and Lynn were now Four months pregnant. Anna worked at the local cafe. Lynn was a in collage. Studying to be a teacher, Larry was living with Anna, He checked on Lynn everyday, he was excited to be a dad. But scared of losing both the girls once they find out about each other.

Around their 8th month, One night Larry's cell rung it was Lynn's friend calling to tell him Lynn's in labor

"I'm oh my way "

" where are you going? What wrong?"Anna worried

" a friend mine needs me I'll be back" he said as he kissed her head. Then left

Three hours later Larry was holding absorbable baby girl. and he was crying not only for been a dad for the first time but because doing labor there where some problems Lynn had died right after giving birth.

" Do you have a name for your daughter?" the nurse asked

Larry smiled as he remember they name Lynn like. Haley...Haley Lynn Sawyer.

That night Larry went home in told Anna everything, she cry, she yelled, she was so up set that she went into early labor.

Lucky enough everything went great for Anna, Larry cried again as he held his other baby girl.

" I want to call her Peyton."

" okay, whatever you want."

" Peyton Hope Sawyer"

Larry was lucky that Ann's was a forgiven person, she forgive him and they took Haley in. It took Anna many years to trust Larry again, but in time she learned to. They four of them became a family, Anna loved both girls like they both came from her, and now they stand here waving goodbye, their daughters were off to college now. Eighteen years old, and on there own for the first time, Anna cried as she watched them drive away, she was sas, but happy that both girls were so close they had each other. They were sisters and best friends.

Both girls were excited, they was starting UNC together, living in a dorm together to. Life for them was really about to start. Not just in school but in other ways to, ways that niether one had ever exprecions

Two weeks later,

" God, I'm so tried of studying, let's do something." peyton said, as she laid on the floor,

" like what?" Haley asked, as she kept reading

" we could go to the game "

" you want to go watch a basketball game?" "Haley laughed,

" I'm bored," Peyton whined,

"Dad wouldn't want us at some basketball game, he would want us to study." Haley told her

" Haley all we did our whole life was listen to him. He kept us in a all girl private school since the 6th grade all because I told him I liked that Jake boy who was in my class. So he thought we were going to be boy crazy, we wasn't even aloud to date, we are eighteen Haley, don't you want to kiss a guy, I want my first kiss, I want to fall in love like they do in the movies."

"Yeah, I want to fall in love,"

They walked in, looked around, a ball came flying at Peyton and she caught it. She looked up at the guy who was suppose to catch it, " nice hand" she said , as she throw it back at him.

The guy looked her up and down, " nice legs," he said with a smirk and a wink,then ran back to the game.

Haley just laughed at Peyton's expression Peyton looked at her and smiled, " he's hot." she said, as she in Haley sat down, " seriously I'll like to get to know him better " she said, as she watched the blonde,

"your crazy,"

" hey maybe he's got a friend."

" maybe he's got a girlfriend." Haley said

Peyton stopped smiling, damn she didn't think about that.

After the game Peyton and Haley were out in the park lot " I forgot my jacket." Peyton said" I'll be right back." Leave Haley outside,

As she walked back in she bumped onto someone. " sorry" she said, without looking up.

" no problem, " the voice said, he watched her walk back to the gym. He decided to go after her. He watched as she grabbed a jacket. " so girl with the nice legs do you have a name?"

Peyton looked over at him, she smiled, " yes I do, guy with the nice hands." she winks then walks away,

He chased after her, " you want to grab something to eat, with me," he said as he caught up with her.

Peyton turned around " sorry my friends waiting for me?" she said regretfully,

" the girl you were sitting with at the game?"

Peyton rasied her eye brow, "yes, how did you know that?"

He smiled, as he walked closer to her, " I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Your beautiful, I have a friend for your friend. So let's go grab a bite."

Peyton bit her bottom lip, " I'm let me as my friend?' she said, as she walked back outside,

Lucas stopped at the doorway and watched her, "Man what are you doing?" a voice said for behind him. "I thought you were hungary?"

" I am, But I invited someone to come along with us, "

"Man I am not going to be a thrid wheel tonight."

"She has a friend a very cute friend." the blonde said, as he point to the two girls, who look like they were in a heat converstion. Nathan looked where he was pointing wow, he thought.

"Haley, come on he's so cute." Peyton begged, She looked up where the blonde was standing. She noticed the other guy. "Hell, he's friend is cute to..."

Haley looked up wow she thought, "Okay, I'm in, but if I feel uncomforable, we can leave right?"

"Yes, I promise, "Peyton said, happly, She grabbed her hand and pulled her along with her.

"So...is it a yes?" The blonde asked,

"Yes, we would love to join you."

"Good, now before we go, can I get your name?"

Peyton smiled, " Peyton Sawyer, and this is my half sister Haley Sawyer."

"Hey" Haley said, shyly

"hey" both boys said, as the give each other a look. " I'm Lucas Scott and "He laughed, "Believe us or not, this is my half brother Nathan Scott."

"Seriuosly?"

"Yeah, we share the same dad." Lucas said, as he shook his head.

"Same here." Peyton said, she couldn't believe it..

"Well, let go eat, " Lucas said, as he grab Peyton's hand,

"Let's go"

Haley watched as Peyton walked in front of her holding hands with Lucas, her eyes widen when she felt someone grab her hand.

Nathan noticed her look "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." Haley smiled at him,

""Your really pretty" Nathan said, as the walked down the sidewalk.

"Thanks." she blused, she has never had a guy tell her that.

At the cafe, Lucas sat beside Peyton and Nathan sat beside Haley, they order their food, Lucas decided the table was to quite. "So let me guess you girls freshman?'

"Yeah, "

"I thought so" Lucas said, as he stared at Peyton.

"Why is that?" Peyton asked, as she locked eyes, with him.

"Because I know, I would of remember someone like you."

Nathan laughed, "We are Juniors," he said, as he looked at Haley, "So what are you going studying to be?"

" I want to be a teacher" Haley said, as she look at him, he was already staring at her, "What about you"

"NBA star," Nathan said, "But if something happen in I can't play I would like to be a coach, anything that would keep me in the game, I love basketball."

Haley just nodded, as she contuined to stare at him, she wasn't she why but she felt really comforable with him.

"What about you?" Lucas asked, Peyton, "What does peyton Sawyer want to be?"

"I love to draw, I want to draw something that means something to someone, I want to have an art gallary, So I'm talking a lot of art class in bussiness class." she smiled, "What about you Lucas Scott?"

"Same as Nathan, i want to play for the NBA, but if something happens where I can play, I want to be a writer. I love writing, I want to write something that means something to someone."

Peyton felt her heart beat fast, she's not to sure what's going on, all she knows is she really wants to get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 2

It's been two weeks since Peyton and Haley met the Scott's boys. The four of them have be spending every night together

Peyton was walking down the hall towards her dorm. When she felt an someone grab her hand. She turned around and smile.

" Hey beautiful " Lucas said, as he kissed her hand.

" hey "

" so I was wondering, if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?"

Peyton smiled, she thought about it, "yeah, I would love to."

Lucas smiled big, "really?" he was shocked he really thought she was going to say no, cause he has try to be alone with her over the last two weeks, but she always brought Haley with her, it's not like he didn't like Haley he just wanted to spend sometime alone with her.

" yes Luke, Haley is helping Nathan with his project so I would of be like a third wheel anyway's."

" okay I'll pick you up at seven" he said, as he kissed her hand again. " gotta go now, "

Peyton watched him jog away, she was really falling for him.

That night Peyton walked out of the bathroom in a short-tight black skirt showing her long tan legs and a short sleeve green sink blouse she had the first three buttons open, so you could see the white tank top she was wearing underneath it. Giving anyone who looked at her a gleams of her breast, her hair was tight curls, rounding her face, she had light make up on, and black heels .

Haley and Nathan were laying on Haley's bed reading, Lucas was siting on Peyton's bed, when the door open. "WOW!" is all Lucas could say, as he let his eyes roam her body,

Peyton blushed, then turn to Haley, " you look great peyt," Haley said, as she smiled hoping to calm Peyton's nerves down,

" thanks hales "

"Luke quite standing there like an idiot, "

" sorry, Peyton you look beautiful, more the beautiful prefect. "

" thank you "

"let's go pretty girl," Lucas said, as he in Peyton walked out the door.

* * *

Haley and Nathan laid on the bed reading, " so miss Sawyer when are you going to let me take you out on a date?"

Haley looked up at him, " you want to take me on a date?"

" yes"

" all you have to do is asks."

" Haley Sawyer, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

" I would love to Nathan Scott,"

They both smiled at each other " Haley can...,

" what?" she interrupted him

" can I kiss you?" Nathan asks shyly

Haley's eyes widen, she bit her bottom lip, she in Peyton had been talking about what it would be like to kiss them the last two weeks, " yeah"

Nathan lean over in pressed his lips to hers, just a simple peck, then he gotten closer to her in run his tongue over her lips, forcing her mouth open he slipped his tongue in her mouth cause her to moan.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas where at the movies, sitting in the dark, the movie just started . Lucas grabbed her hand, Peyton smiled at him. Her heart was beating fast she closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves, when she open them, the couple in front of them was kissing, she bit her lip as she looked at Lucas, who was already looking at her. Their eyes locked, she watched as Lucas licked his lips, he then lean over his lips inches way from hers. He kisses her his lips are soft and gently,Her tongue probes his mouth lovingly and they slowly let their tongues dance together. They pull away from each other; completely breathless.

"wow" Lucas said, as he went to kiss her again, but Peyton put away..."What's wrong?'

"I need some air." Peyton said, as she got up in walked out of the theater. Lucas followed behind her, "Peyton, did I do something?"

Haley jumped off the bed, she started to paces the room, Nathan got up. "Something wrong?' he said,as he watched her

"I..." she said, as she contuined to pace, "How many girls have you kissed?" she said as she stopped pacing, she kept her distance.

Nathan eyes widen, "Why does that matter?" he asked, clearly not understanding what the big deal,

"I just want to know, whats wrong with that?"

"How many have you kiss?"

Haley looked at the floor, "None" she whipered,

"What?" Nathan had heard but he didn't believe her, " What do you mean none?"

"That's what i mean none." she yelled, "Peyton and I would not aloud to date, so we never had boyfriends, we never kissed a guy "

Nathan was shocked, "Wow," he said, as he sat down, "So that was your first kiss, I was your first kiss?"

"Yes," Haley said, as she sat down next to him, "Do you still want that date now?"

* * *

"Peyton, wait up" Lucas said, as he chased after her, grabbing her arm, he stopped her, then turned her to face him.."Peyton, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tried," she lied but won't look at him,

"No, No your not, you was fine till that kiss, was it the kiss? did you not want me to kiss you, cause you were kissing me back, and I swear you liked it I felt like you liked it."

Peyton contuine to look at the ground, she bit her bottom lip." How many girls have you kiss?" she asked,

"What does that matter, "

"I'm just wondering that it"

Lucas looked at her, "I'll tell you if you tell me?"

"Okay, you go first."

"A rough number maybe twenty or so,"

Peyton's eyes widen, "Twenty or so, wow"

"What, I was like fourteen when I had my first kiss, and I play a lot of spin the bottle in middle school, seven minties in heaven in high school, they were just little kisses that didn't mean a thing. Like you don't have kisses that not mean anything."

"I don't"

"Come on everyone has at least one or two kisses. that just was a kiss,"

"No I don't, Haley and I went to an all girl private school, we weren't loud to date, we weren't loud to do anything, Are life was school and after school activity that our dad picked out for us, Any free time was spend with our parents at home at the beach or wherever dad wanted to go. So I have no past kisses, that in there was my f...

"That was your first kiss." Lucas said, cutting her off, competely shocked, "WOW!"

* * *

**Well everyone what do you think their reaction will be or what do you think their rreaction should be, let me know..**


	3. Chapter 3

Haley and Nathan sat in silence's Haley waited for him to answer her, Nathan smiled, "yes" Nathan said, in a low voice

"what?" she looked over at him confusedly.

" yes, I still want that date" Nathan grabbed her hand.

" you do, even knowing I've never been on a date,"Haley said, shock

" I don't care, I like you Haley this past month has been really great. And I hope that you feel the same way"

" I do, but Nathan I have no experience with guys or love "

Nathan looked her in the eyes, " well I never been in love either" he amitted

" really?"

" look I dated a lot of girls, but I never found one who I wanted to get to know, or make my girlfriend. " he said, shyly

" You want me to be your girlfriend?"

" we'll I was hoping that after r date tomorrow, you would agree to be my girlfriend. I've never had one so it will be something new to the both of us"

Haley smiled, " I would Like to be ur girlfriend." she said, as she touched his cheek.

" good, now I'm going to kiss you again. Cause that's one of my jobs as ur boyfriend. And because you are pretty good at it"

"You think I'm a good kisser?"

"Yeah, you are, believe if you were bad I would tell you, but your prefect, So with that been said, can I kiss you now?'

" quit talking in kiss me already."

Nathan smiled, as he pulled her into another kiss, she laid back on the bed taking Nathan with her. Nathan climbed on top of her, as they continue to kiss. Haley was happy, probably happier than she has ever been. Who knew college was going to change her life this much...

* * *

Peyton continue to look at the ground, she was holding back her tears, she didn't want Lucas to see her cry. Lucas stepped in front of her taking her hands into his. "Peyton, it doesn't matter to me, if you haven't kissed a lot of guys, I don't know care if you never had a boyfriend, I not worry about the things you haven't done all I want and all I care about is a future with you."

Peyton looked up at him confusedly" What do you mean?"

"I want to be with you, just you, I don't want to kiss any other girls, or date any other girls. I want to date you and I want to kiss you." Lucas said, as he stroked her cheek.

"Really? Why? Cause out of the twenty girls you kiss, I have to be the baddest" She said, with a sad smile.

"No funny thing is, when you said you never kissed a boy before, I thought you were joking, cause I have never had a kiss like that, Peyt, you are an amazing kisser." Lucas said, and lifted her chin up, "That's why I try to kiss you again in there before you slipt on me."

"You thought that was a good kiss?'

"yes, didn't you?" He asked, a little worried that she didn't lie kissing him

"God, yes, I just was scared, I really like you Lucas, "

Lucas just smiled, "Good, cause I really truly like you, and I want to continue to kiss you and just you. What do you say about that."

Peyton didn't say anything, she just pulled him as close as possible in kissed him, Lucas smiled into the kiss, "So, Peyton Sawyer, would you like to be my girlfriend? Lucas said, as they broke apart...

"Well will I get to kiss you anytime I want?" She asked, as she played with his hair.

"Yes, anytime, anywhere, " Lucas answer, as he push her hair behind her ear.

"Then I would love to Lucas Scott." she said, as she kissed him again. They stood their in front of the movie theater, kissing

* * *

Haley was laying on her bed, with a big smile, when peyton walked in with the same smile. Both girls looked at each other in scream, Haley jumped off the bed, in she ran to Peyton they hugged and jumped up in down...

"I kissed Nathan"Haley said, excitedly

"I kissed Lucas" Peyton said, in the same tone as Haley

"He asked me to be his girlfriend?" Haley told her, as the contained to jump up in down "And I said yes"

"Lucas asked me to be his girlfriend to, and I said yes to" Peyton yelled, "We actually have boyfriends can you believe it?'

"No I can't, but I'm so happy peyton, seriously, Nate is a great guy, I know I've only knew him a month but he is pretty awesome"

"I'm happy to, and I agree Luke is pretty awesome to,"

The walked over to their beds, Peyton told Haley everything her and Luke talked about, then Haley told peyton everything that happen between her Nathan. As the laid down that night still smiling,

"Peyton, you awake?" Haley asked, as she looked over towards her sisters bed,

"Yeah,"

"How are we going to tell dad?"

"Tell dad what?"

"That we have boyfriends?"

Peyton sat up, not once this whole night she even thought about her dads reaction. " I don't know" she said, quietly

"He's going to be mad," Haley said, as she to sat up,

"I know."

"Do you think we should end things with Nathan and Lucas before we get into deep?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I decide to change the rating to M just trying something out here, let me know if you like it

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter4

This story is taking a small time jump it's now November, Peyton and Lucas and Haley and Nathan have been seen each other for two months now.

It's the Tuesday before thanksgiving, Haley and Peyton r packing up to go home.

" so I'm kinda nervous?" Haley told her sister

" what why?"

" we'll dads always be able to read us, he can tell when we are lying."

Peyton bit her lip, " yeah, I know, "

Peyton and haley decided not to tell their dad about Lucas and Nathan, they figured they would wait awhile just to see what happens.

" maybe we can bring up the subject like said dad will it be okay if you went out on a date"

" yeah we can try that at least get his approver on that part than maybe he won't get to mad when he finds out we have boyfriends."

"knock, knock," Nathan said, as he interrupted there conversation

" Hey " Haley said, happily

" Hey babe," Natjan said as he sat down next to her. " sp you girls almost packed?"

" yeah werr pretty much done, why?"

" I was hoping to spend the rest of the day with you, Luke n I aren't leaving till the morning."

" well we are leaving tonight, "

" oh, what time?"

" probably at six"

" okay, I have you for another seven hours."

" we'll what do you want to do?"

" let's all go to my apartment Luke's there trying to finish his essay . I told him not to get all worked up over it, but he like Nate I need to finish this now I'm going to be stressing over it all weekend."

" we'll maybe you should listen to your brother, cause if you would do your work in turn it in on time. Then you weren't need me to help you all the time,"

" but I like it when you help me, " he said smiling then kissed her

A little awhile later, the three of them walked onto Luke's n Nate apartment. There dad rented then an apartment do they wouldn't have to live in the dorm then maybe they wont lose focus on what's important like basketball.

Peyton went straight to lucas room she lean against the doorway and watched him. He was sitting at his desk typing away. He was do lost on his work, he didn't even notice when she walked into the room. Closing the door behind her quietly she laid down on his bed sideways do she could watch him.

His phone rings, " hey ma," he said, as he leans back in the chair. " no I'm going to finsh my essay the. We are going to leave in the morning." he said as he turns around in his chair, he smiles brighterly and his eyes widen as he finally notice his girlfriend laying on his bed. " hey ma, I really need to finsh this do I will see you tomorrow love you."

" hey beautiful" he said, as he laid down beside her. " when did you get here?"

" about twenty mintines ago."

" do what you were just watching me?"

" yeah your sexy with your working"

" your sexy all the time." he pulled her on top of hom.

" shouldn't you be finishing your essay?"

" I will but I need a break, do I figured kiss you for awhile will do it "

"hmm, I think your right" she said as she kissed him.b

They haven't done anything but kissing, cause he doesn't want to scare her. So he stay away from the subject od sex, it's only be two months of dating n he be lying if he did say he didn't want to sleep with her. Cause he does, badly,

He rolled then over do he was on top, they continue to kiss. His arms o. Her waist, " I think we should move to second base." she said as he kisses her neck.

" really?"he said as he pulled away from her neck.

" yes, I mean I not ready to go all the way yet, but I want to do other stuff, you know."

" like what?" he asked, as he sat back on his knees.

Peyton bite her lip, " like this," she unbutton her shirt, opening it engought that he could see her red bra, she than sat up so she can take her shirt off, her eyes locked with his she undid her bra, pulling it off next " you can touch them" she whispered,

Lucas touched her right breast squeeze it gently, " can I taste them," he asked, Peyton nodded her head.

He pushed her back on the bed, then took his shirt off, then he smile down at her, before kissing her on the lips, then he moved to her neck her collarbone the he kiss down in between the valley of her breast, the he kissed her left breast messaging the right one, he then sucked on her nibble making it hard, he then switched to the other one, doing the same thing to it, he then kissed down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He went back up her body kisses all over her, " your so beautiful ," he said as he kissed her again. " do you like that?" he asked, as his hands massages her breast,

" yeah, very much," she smiled,

" can I go down a little further ?"

Peyton looked at him confident, " I'm not ready to go all the way."

" I know, baby, I just want to get to know ur body. If you loved what I did to ur breast you really love what I could do to your down here."

" go ahead "

He smiled, " You are so beautiful" he whispered, as his lips found her nipple again. Sucking on the tender bud, making Peyton hiss. "Lucas," she cried, throwing her hands into his soft hair. As he moved to the other breast loving it, as he had done to the other.

His hand travel down to the top of her jeans. Peyton eyes widen as she felt him unbutton them in pull her zipper down. She bit her lip as she felt his warm hand slid into her panties. He continued to suck on her breast, as his hand stroke her pussy. He was getting more excited by the minute. Peyton has never let him feel her this way, she has always stop things before, he could get this far. He pulled back from her nipple, looking up at her.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth partly open, he decide she never looked more beautiful to him. His eyes stay on her face as he enter a finger into her, Peyton's eyes snapped open.

"Oh God, Luke," she murmured, she never let anyone touch her like the way, Lucas was, she was breathless when she felt a second finger enter her. He lean down kisses her lips tenderly.

"God, your amazing," he whispered, as his finger were pumping in and out of her. He rested his forehead against hers. . "you feel so soft," he said, in a low whisper. His thumb grazes her folds sensually. "Come for me, baby."

"Lucas," she whispered, adoringly. Her orgasm knocks into her like a punch in the stomach. He kisses her sweetly, as she comes down for her high.

"Yeah so just think about how good the actually sex is" Lucas smiled, as he kissed her neck,

Peyton closed her eyes, clearly enjoying what his lips where doing, she wondered if he was right if been fingered was that amazing, the actually sex must be mind blowing, she smiled, but her smiled fade as a thought enter her mind, "How many girls have you been with?"

* * *

Nathan lead Haley slowly to his room, closing the door behind them. He wrap his arms around her and held her close to to, kiss her softly. Nathan hands run up and down her back, when he move his lips lower, to kiss and suck on her neck, causing Haley to let out a sigh of pleasure.

Nathan then move his lips away for a moment, just to pull her shirt off, then he kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue between her lips while he deftly unhook her bra.

He lower her down onto the nice queen sizes bed, climbing on top of her in kissing her neck, her shoulder, and her soft round breast.

Haley let out a soft moan when he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and suck gently, massaging the other in his hand. kissing so slowly down her stomach, .

"Are you sure" Nathan asked, as he pulled his shirt off, Haley had told Nathan she was ready to go all the way, she didn't want to be a virgin anymore, she knew Nathan was the one she was going to spend the rest of her, she knew Peyton would tell her she was moving to fast, but right now, Peyton was the last thing on her mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Haley said, as she caressed his cheek.

he took her pants off, Next, he pulled off her underwear, exposing her naked body to him. "Damn, you are so beautiful"! He kiss slowly down her leg, spending lots of time kissing all inner thighs.

Nathan started flicking her clit with his tongue on each stroke, causing Haley to arch her back in pleasure each time. He wrap his lips around it and suck it gently, causing her to moan loudly, He then slowly slide one, then two fingers inside her, rubbing her G-spot while sucking on her clit.

He worked her up until she finally went over the edge, screaming loudly and an enormous orgasm waves through her body. "God, that was amazing" she said, in a low voice trying to catch her breath

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Nathan said, as climbed up her soaked body. Kissing her sweetly. He then removed his pants and boxers. He position his self between her spread legs. He squeezed his hips, as he pushed slowly inside of her. Stopping to make sure she was okay. "You okay" He asked, as he push her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah" she whispered, as she closed her eyes. "Go head" she said a moment later.

He slowly push his cock in as slowly as possible, making sure that he went in slowly and tenderly. She moaned when he finally gets it all the way in, letting her feel his throbbing cock inside her. He pulled out entirely and then thrust hard back into her, making her moan in ecstasy! pushing deeper and deeper into her.

Moments later they cum together for the first time, Nathan collapse on top of her whispering how amazing she is. She laid there in his arms, smiling brightly, she couldn't wait to tell Peyton how good sex was. "Your the best I've ever had" Nathan said, as he kissed the top of her head, Haley's eyes widen, as she realized, she wasn't his first "How many girls have you been with?"


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the review hope you leyton fams like this one, **

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 5

"What?" Natjan asked hoping he didn't hear her right.

" how many girls have u be with?" she asked again this time sitting up. Looking down at him.

" Haley why does that matter?"

" cause I need to know."

" why do you need to know,"

" I don't know, but I deserve to know how many girls my boyfriend slept with. You know how many I've need with you that it."

" Ten or so" he said softly

" ten or so" she repeated his answer in a disbelf voice.

" look I told you a was kind of a player and with those girls it was just sex,"

" it was just sex Natjan sex is a big deal"

" no it's not Haley to you n well most girls believe that but to me and much guys sex is just sex ,"

" Natjan what we just did meant more to be than just sex."

" me to all the other girls were just sex it was a much of one night stands, I never thought of any of those girls the war I think about u."

" how do you think of me?"

" your different, your amazing girl that I want to know everything about. I think about you all the time. All those other girls were just me needing to get laid, I would see a girl I thought was hot and decided what lime would get her in to my bed in that's it the next morning she'll be gone in ill be okay. But not you, yes I Amitt when I first saw you yes I thought damn she fine, how can I get her to come home with me? But then after going out with you that night I realized I wanted to take things slow."

" really?"

" yeah, I like you Haley a lot, the past two months have been great, I never try to get you slep with me. Us having sex was your decision. I would wait forever of I had to, I don't want to sleep with anyone esle just you. So let's not let my past ruined our future."

Haleu smiled down at him " sorry, I panicked " she than kissed

Lucas " why?"

" Im just wondering, "

" I've been with other girls. Peyt, you already knew that."

" yes I know, but I just wanted like a rough number."

" but why?"

" don't I deserve to know how many girls my boyfriend spelt with!"

" I think we should leave the past in the past "

Peyton shook her head, she sat up in reached for her bra, " it's a high number huh?" she said as she put her bra back on then her shirt.

Lucas just laid there, and wasn't sure what do say or do. He watched as she put her shoes on. " you leaving"

She didn't answer him, she walked out the door with. Looking at him. " Peyton " he yelled once he realized she was really leaving. He chases after her "fine you win just one"

Peyton stop " just one what?"

" I've only been with one girl"

Peyton turned around glaring at him, " Lucas u don't have to lie to me."

" I'm not lying, asks Nathan, Peyton I swear " he grabbed her hand in pulled her back to his room. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap. " her name was Brooke she was my first girlfriend we started dating our junior year of high school, we dated for three years. She is the only girl I have every been with sexually yes I've kissed other girls but that's bout it. "

"did you love her"

" yeah, very much. But not anymore"

" why u break up?"

" we'll she lives I. New York she moved there after graduation I went there one night to surprise her for our three year anniversary but end up surprise myself ." he pause " I had a key to her apartment so I let myself in there was light music playing so I figured she was Studying in her room, when I open the door there she was, but she wasn't Studying, she was in bed with two guys, "

"wow"

" yeah when I asked her about a couple days later after we broke up on she realized she missed me. She said she was just exprecine the college. I told her I didn't want to have anything to do with her again she said that's my loss. I've haven't seem her since"

" I'm sorry" she said, as she touched his cheek.

" not your fault." Lucas told her as he careness her cheek. " Peyton I haven't been with anyone sexually in over year. Nathan and I went to party's I've kissed a few girls but that's it. I never really meant anyone I want to get to know till u ."

Peyton smiled, at him, then kissed him Lucas deeming the kiss

Knock knock "

" go away Haley." Peyton said on between kisses cause Lucas to laugh at her.

" Peyton I need to talk to you please like now."

" I'll be right back." she kissed him

" what?" she asked as she shut the door. " oh my god !" she said loudly Haley's face redden she pull Peyton to the kitchen whet Lucad and Nathan. Couldn't hear them, " you had sex!"

"yes I did"

"seriously," Peyton was shocked " what was it like?"

" awesome " she said happily " its better than we can imagine Nathan sure in the hell knows what to do with his hands and mouth in his other part. " she laughed.

" did it hurt,"

" a little bit at first but then it start to feeling amazing. "

" I can't believe you did it before I did you always told me u would going to wait till u got marry."

" I know peyt but I like Nathan a lot in I kind of have this feeling that he could be the one."

" really "

" yeah, "

" wow"

" so u in Luke haven't done anything"

" well we made it to second base, in he fingered me but that's all"

" peyt did you like it when Lucas fingered you?"

" yes it was amazing, "

" the actually sec is ten times better then that, "

" really I wish we didn't have to leave an hour"

" no we don't, I call dad in told him that we had an exam today, on it ran over, so u in i are to tried to drive, in he said he understood he didn't want us driving at night so I told him we can leave here in the morning."

" cool so are we staying here tonight."

" yeah, I pretty sure Lucas won't complain "

Peyton walked back into lucas room, " everything okay," he asked.

" yeah, change of plans"

" like what?"

" we'll Haley and I decided not to go home tonight, we're going to leave in the morning. So what do you say to sharing your bed with me tonight."

" I love to," he said , as he kissed her. " you can always share my bed "

" you finish with your paper"

" just got to print it"

" good," she kissed then pushed him over towards the bed, he kissed her back and just as passionately.

Her hands find their way to his chest, and slowly they move upward until they're behind his neck. Her mouth moves in sync with his as their tongues meld together.

His hands find her waist, and sneak up the bottom of her shirt until he's touching bare skin. They slide around the back, and then slowly down, He brings them around front again, under her shirt, and slowly they find their way to her breasts. Softly, he squeezes them, noting the way they perfectly fill his grasp. He struggles to keep his mouth attached to hers, and keep feeling her chest at the same time. He wants her shirt off, so he starts to tug at it from the bottom. She sit up, then he takes the hem of her shirt pulls it over her head.

She looks up at him through hooded eyes, her chest heaving just as much as his, her mouth slightly parted. Slowly, she slides her tongue across her bottom lip, licking his taste off her mouth. The kiss was more fulfilling for her than she has ever imagined. And she wants more. Her body is trembling with desire, and her insides are on fire. He smiled , down at her,then focuses on the front of her prefect breast, and toned abdomen.

Before he knows it, her lips are back on his, and his shirt is being unbuttoned she throws the shirt over him.. She brushes a hand against his growing erection, and he whimpers in delight. She starts to unbutton his jeans. His head drops to her shoulder. "Peyt" he moans. " I thought you wanted to wait?" he questioned,

Peyton smiled, "I changed my mind"

"Why?"

"Look Haley just had sex with your brother she said that it was amazing, so now I want to see if she right, if you don't want to do it I can ask Nathan. " SHE TEASED

"No, I don't think so that's not funny, I'll take care of you"

His hands move to her jeans pulling then drow her long tan legs. He throws them to the side. As he kicks off his jeans. He's practically drooling, as he watches her take her bra off, she throws it to the floor. Biting her bottom lip, he's panting with desire, as he stares down at her, she is laying under him just her panties. He climbed back up her body, her arms instantly wrap around his neck, and her mouth finds his again.

And for a long time, they just kiss passionately, enjoying the sensation of their mouths melding together. They pull back for air, and all Lucas can do is stare at her. After moments of staring, his hand finds her right breast, and he squeezes, before bringing his mouth to the supple skin. Hungrily, he suckles her breast, making sure to leave no part of her skin left out. And then, he moves to her left breast, doing the same, and not being able to get enough.

Peyton moans in pleasure as he works at her breasts, giving her feelings that she's never experienced before. He's amazing. The way he's taking his time to pay attention to every detail. She can't get enough. She takes his head in her hands, and pulls his face back up to hers, and plants her mouth back onto his. She needs him to be inside of her. Lucas lends back, slowly taking her panties down her legs. He leans back down to get her a peck, as his fingers, work her up more, as the pumped in and out of her. "I love you" he whisperer, as he slipped his boxers off. He put the condom on.

"Lucas," she stops him before he inserts. He looks up at her, a worried look on his face.

"Baby we can stop, if your not ready" he strokes her hair.

"No, I want this, I do" she stutters. "Just, um, be careful. Okay?"

"I'll never hurt, you Peyt,

Lucas stares deeply into her beautiful eyes. He leans down and gently presses his lips against hers.

"You'll tell me to stop if it hurts?" He whispers.

"Yes," she answers.

"Promise me, you'll stop me if it hurts," he says forcefully.

"I promise," Peyton nods.

Lucas takes in a deep breath and once again positions himself at her entrance. His tip is flush with her slick folds, and just the feeling of that is driving him crazy. He places both hands on both sides of her, and kisses her once again.

He leans down once again, presses his lips against hers, and then lets his body lie on top of her, making sure not to squish her beneath him. Slowly, he presses himself into her, losing himself in the tightness and warmth of the center of her being. Tiny explosions seem to be going off in his brain as slowly, he goes deeper and deeper. "Oh, god" he yells, the feeling of been inside her is overwhelming, this was simplely the best feeling he has ever felt.

It hurts, but not as bad as Peyton had imagined. She can feel her center being stretched open to accommodate his width, but mixed in with the hurt, and pleasure, that's taking over her senses. When he's all the way in, she grunts and arches her back, her chest pressing against his. He gasps, and pulls back some.

"Are you okay?" He panics. She nods, unable to respond. "Are you sure? I can stop."

"No!" She finds her voice. "you feel good, baby so good"

Her begging, mixed with her tightness, is almost enough to send Lucas over the edge. But he grits his teeth, and slowly pulls back out of her, until he's almost all the way out, and then gently goes back in. It's not going to take much, he can already feel himself building up to an explosion, " Damn Peyt, your amazing, so fucking good" he mumbles against her neck.

"Lucas," Peyton moans. "Baby," she gasps in pleasure. She can feel his length and width, and it's giving her feelings she's never known to exist before. Slowly, he goes in and out, back and forth, and she can feel everything building up.

"Lucas," she gasps, "Oh my god, Lucas!" Moaning takes the place of formed words, as with one more thrust she's thrown over the edge, into the endless pit of pleasure. Her moaning, along with her chest pressing into his, aids Lucas along into his own climax, exploding into her just the way she had exploded all over him. He brings his mouth to hers, "God , yes." he yelled, as lips land on her forehead before, his back hits the mattress. He pulls her body close to his as their sweat mixes together. "Wow!" was all he could say,

"Yeah, I agree" she giggles. She kissed his chest once more. then closed her eyes.

"We are definitely doing that again, very soon" He said, as he pulled the blanket up over them.

"Maybe, we can go for round two in a few, I'm really tried." she said,

"Me too baby"


	6. Chapter 6

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 6

Peyton and Haley are driving back to tree hill for thanksgiving " so something happen last night " Peyton said as she glance at Haley.

" yeah we had sex in it was awesome" Haleu laughed

" yes we had sex in it was way better than my dreams, that not what I'm talking about"

" what happen?" Haley asked taking her eyes off the road for a second.

" well when you n Nathan were having sex did he say anything to u?"

" um. He said I was beautiful stuff like that why?"

" when Lucas and I were having sex last night. He said he live me"

Haley was shocked, " wow what did you say"

" nothing I just pretended not to here him. Then this morning as we were coming out of the shower. He said it again. I just kissed him. Do you think he meant it or do u think he just said it because he was happy I was having sex with him."

" I don't know Peyton, I mean I like Nathan a lot but I don't know if it's love."

" yeah I like Lucas so much but love him, i don't know

" so here we are " haley said the girls sat in the drive way staring at there childhood home.

" here go's nothing "

They got out of the car in as soon as the doors shut the front door open. " my girls." Larry said happily as the girls run to him to hug him. " I missed I two so much " he hogged then

" my babies are home." Anna said as she grabbed Peyton and hugged her then hugged Haley. " ooh I missed you two so much let me Look at u two, you both look different."

Peyton and Haley's eyes widen " what We're bit different mom

You both are glowing

Larry just looked at them yep college must suit u go I'll get ur bags u guys get inside

Anna walks onto the house with hers daughters she knows what's different about them but decided to keep it to herself till Larry was asleep.

* * *

Lucas is Nathan our at home playing the game. So your moms tell me you guys for girlfriends " kieth asked his nephews

" yeah man we do" they both smile at him " look" Lucas pulls out his phone in shows kieth a picture of him in Peuton. " wow she pretty "

" I know"

" this is Haley" Nathan said as he showed a picture of Haley to him " she pretty to so I how one question for u two?

" what?" they both asks at the same time.

" what the hell is two beautiful girls like that doing with you two" he joked as they throw pillows at him.

Lucas smiled as his phone beep" hey just wanted to let u know I'm safely at home. I miss u :( "

" I miss you more baby, I'll call u before I go to bed "

Nathan's phone went off to, " hey babe I'm home I miss u like crazy can't wait to see u."

" I miss u to baby, five days will fly by call u later"

* * *

Peyton and Haley both smile at the messages. " so what's college like " Larry asked

" its just like school, lots of work "

" you like it there"

" yeah we love it"

" meet any new friends?"

" yeah I few"

" any guy friends?"

Peyton sighed, " dad yes we talk to guys they r in r class in we have to do projects with them."

" I know, I want you two to meet Guys I want u guys to have fun but I just think its best if the guys u meet same friends only at least till u graduate and start ur careers then u can meet a guy that u can married. Like a doctor, lawyer, judge, guys who have a future."

" really" Haley said, as she smiled. This is great Nathan had a great future planed for him as a NBA star. Maybe her dad would like Nathan

Peyton . Was thinking the something Haley was

" just don't fall for basketball n footballs they have there heads to far up their asses to treat u right."

Both girls face fell, Anna notices. " honey why don't u go in get some pizza "

" okay"

As soon as Larry left Anna turn to her daughters. " so what are they"

What are what?"

" your boyfriends are they basketball or football players."

" how did u know?"

" I'm your mom I know everything. "

" basketball their names or Lucas and Nathan Scott,."

Anna looked at them questionly " their half brothers funny huh?" Anna smiled, so my little girls have boyfriends and you had sex"

Peyton and Haley's eyes went wide " how

" I was a girl once and the glow u two have is a dead give away I remember having that glow. Just please tell me u guys were careful."

Yes mom we were

Your not mad

You guys are eighteen I can't tell u want to do anymore I wished u waited till u was married but times have changed I hope thoses boys treated u right n or still treat u right afterwards.

Mom they are amazing they didn't talk us into having sex it was our idea we wanted to do it.

Anna knew keeping then away from having a life a teenagers meant that once they would on the own. They would go a little crazy " let's not tell it dad it's best to keep if from him for now."

That night Peyton laid on bed talking to Lucas on the phone. " I wish you were laying next to me

" me to, I can't wait to see u again."

" I can't wait to be inside u again"

" me to babe, I never knew sex was that much fun"

" Peyton don't get no ideas you hear me u are mine "

" oh really but what can I do when I get wet in ur not around to handed it"

" call me in I'll teach u have to handed it. Just promise me that u won't sleep with anyone else"

" I promise Lucas, I won't you like she did"

" good, cus I'm falling in love with u Peyton"

" Lucas I like you but I don't love you"

" oh. it's okay it's to soon for you" he told her as he wondered if she was just scared cause she's never been in love or was she been serious " I gotta go Peyton"

" what why?" she asked, as she sat up " I thought we were going to talk till we fell alseep,"

"I'm really tried I need to get to sleep got alot to do in the morning. have a good thanksgiving maybe Ill see you went you get back"

" Maybe? what do you mean by maybe?" She asked, but Lucas hung up before he answered her

" shut up" Haley said as she laughed at something Nathan said

" I missed u I want to hear u scream my name again,"

" I want u to make me scream ur name" she laughed.

" I love you"

Haley eyes widen " you do"

" yeah I'm falling in love with u I know it's soon, but I can't explain it I never felt this way"

" I love you to Nathan, "

" you love him " Peyton sked as she overheard her conversation with Nathan.

" hey baby I'll call u in the morning."

" I know I told you early that I didnt know, but he just said it to me and I can't explain Peyt, all i know is that i think about him al the time and i dream about him he makes me happy, i love the way i feel when I'm with him, He's amazing, and I want him I need him, I can't be without him, if thats not love then I don't know what it is."

" I feel the same way about Lucas, but love is a big step,"

"Remember when we used to watch Dawson Creek, and we wanted a love like Dawson and Joey?"

"No you wanted a love like Dawson and Joey, I rather have a love like Joey and Pacey, Cause Pacey is fine" She laughed. " So you think you and Nathan could have a love like that"

"Yeah it will take time, but I believe Nathan could be my one" she smiled

"I'm happy for you Haley I hope he is the one, "

" And I hope Lucas is your one, cause Peyton I see the way he looks at you, and I beleive he does love you. You should at least give it a chance."

"But what if it doesn't work out?"

"But what if it does?" Hlaey hugged her sister, " Just think about it Peyton. "


	7. Chapter 7

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 7

Back at school

Peyton was laying on her bed watching Haley get ready for a date with Nathan.

It's there first night back at school in Haley was excited to see Nathan

" peyt u sure ur okay?"

" yeah, " she said sadly " go in have fun don't worry about me."

Haley watched her sadly she knew she was upset n hurt that Luke hasn't talk to her or wanted to see her.

Peyton stared at the celing she has been preety down the last few days, ever since that night, she told Luke she didn't love him, he hasn't talk to her, he didn't call her, he didn't anwers her calls or texts, and when she called to tell she was home he told her he had plans, so he couldn't see her. She missed him like crazy the last five days, and she really thought he missed her, she was ready to tell him she might love him, but now she doesn't know what happen.

* * *

Haley knocked on Nathan and Luke's door. " I missed you" Nathan said as he pull her into a hug.

She kissed him " I missed you to,"

" you look beautiful "

" thank you." they both were so losted in each other that didn't close the door,

" excuse me Is Luke here"

Nathan looked behind Haley " um yeah" he said to the girl standing behind his girlfriend.

" Luke door"

" hey I'm Rachel " she said to Haley

" I'm Haley"

" hey Rachel I'll be ready in a second " Lucas said, as he poped his head through the room,

Haley's and Nathan's eyes went widen " I'll be right back baby" Nathan told her as he went to talk to Luke. " why is Rachel here?"

" we have a date"

" what about Peyton?"

" what about her?"

" she's your girlfriend"

" not anymore " he said, like it's no big deal,

" when did you guys break up?"

" just now I sent her a text told her I think we should see other people."

" you broke up with her through a text?" Nathan yelled,

" yep" Lucas wouldn't look at him so Nathan knew there was more to it.

" Your a fucking ass, I thought you cared about her, she is all you talk about."

" She should of known it was coming" he said, as he shrugged his shoulders, " She won't even care"

" Nathan " Haley said as she walked towards the room. " I'm sorry but I have to go."

" what why?"Nathan asked, as he turn towards his girlfriend,

" Peyton just called in she's upset, I have to go see if she's okay something's wrong. She was crying in I could really make out what she was saying. She's never been this upset before" Haley told her as she wondered what could have her so upset.

" I wondered what it is?" Nathan said as he glared at his brother, Lucas sat down on the bed he looked down at the floor, " ill come with you, I have a feeling she's going to need some people who actually care about her around tonight."

Lucas closed his eyes at nathan's words, he did care he care more than she did. " Lucas you coming" Haley asked, but Lucas didn't look at her.

" No he's not coming he has a date, beside he never cared about her in the first place." Nathan said, as he still glared at his brother, who's head popped up at his words,

" Haley tell her it's for the best." Lucas said, as Haley looked at him with confusion

"What's for the best?"

"Don't worry about baby, let's go check on Peyton, screw him" Nathan said, as he wrapped his arm around Haley .

" hey you ready for our date" Rachel asked as she walked into Luke's room, looking at the three confusly,

" yeah" he said as he stood in walked over to her. He kissed her sweetly.

Haley's mouth open wide Nathan shook his head " come on Haley'"

" He just kissed her, what about Peyton" Haley asked, Nathan as he try to get her to walk away, " I thought he loved her"

Lucas closed his eyes, yeah he loves her, but she doesn't love him, so it's best to let move on now before he gets in any deeper. " Who's Peyton?" Rachel asked,

" No one that's important," Lucas said, as he grabbed Rachel's hand " Come on "

* * *

Peyton laid on her bed staring at the wall. Haley walked over to her, " hey uokay?" she didn't talk she just closed her eyes " peyt talk to me"

" he wants to see other people." she whispered with her eyes still closed. " I slept with him Haley I give him apart of me I can never get back" she cried harder as Haley pulled her to her

" it's okay Peyton, I'm here you can cry all night it you want "

" he's an ass " Nathan said, as he sat down in the foot of Peyton's bed. " I'm sorry he did this to you"

" me to" Peyton said

" I'll be right back" Nathan said as he walked out the room.

" I don't understand hales, what did I do wrong?"

" honey u did nothing wrong, you hear me, Luke just wasn't what we thought he was,"

Nathan return twenty minute later. " what do you got?" Haley asked as she in Peyton sat up.

" ice cream, chips, pizza, cookie dough, candy, soda, and chick flick"

" why"

" it's the girls break up kit"

"A break up kit?" Peyton questioned as she walked over towards him.

" yeah at least that what my mom said to do for u"

" you told your mom"

" I tell my mom everything."

" wow"

" so we are going to sit here watch this chick movie and chew down on junk food till we past out."

" thank you nathan " Peyton said as she hugged him. And that's what they did,

they sat on Peyton's bed watching the vow in eating junk food till Peyton fell asleep.

" Thank u baby for doing this for her" Haley said as she kissed him.

" I'll do anything for you guys, I'm sorry that it's my brother doing this to her."

" you think she's going to be okay?"

" yeah it's going to take time, but she'll bounce back, "

" I hope so" Haley said as she watched her sister sleep she has never seen Peyton this broken.

That night Nathan returned home to find Lucas sitting on the couch " How's Peyton?" he asked his brother, Nathan just shook his head,

" She not your concern anymore man,"

"Nathan, just because were not together anymore, doesn't mean I don't care, I still want to be her fr,,

"Hell no," Nathan yelled, " Lucas, you can't be her friend, stay away from her, you hear me, your my brother in I love you, but what you did is unforgiven"

"Nathan, youre been a little dramaic

"Lucas, you don't get it do you?" Nathan asked, as he stared at his brother who give him a look. " She gave apart of herself to you because she thought you were the one, and now she can never get it back, you hurt her more than you could ever possible hurt anyone. "

Lucas sat down, " Nathan, I didn't me to hurt her, she was suppose to be my one, I love her man, I do, but she doesn't love me, so I did what I thought was right. it's better to move on now before I got into deep."

Nathan soften a little, " Then you shouldn't of slept with her, if you wasn't sure on her feelings. And Luke, the broken girl I seen tonight crying over you're sorry ass. Should in the hell looked like she loved you, cause no one crys, like that over someone they don't love."

Lucas's eye widen, she told him she didn't love him, was she lying, or did she just realizes she loved him, "Damn it" he said, a he lean back on the couch, he really messed this up.


	8. Chapter 8

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 8

Christmas break

Peyton and Haley are back in tree hill for Christmas, Haley in Nathan are still going strong and Peyton and Lucas have been broken up for three weeks now. Peyton has been avoiding him as much as possible, and lucky enough it's been working.

" Peyton your not going to help us with the tree." Anna asked her daughter.

" no "

" sweetheart are you okay?"

" yeah I'm good, I just don't feel like celebrating Christmas this year."

" you love this time of the year" Larry said as he sat down beside her.

" I know but I'm getting older now, it's just not a big deal to me."

" I got in an A on that paper I wrote about my home town." Haley said trying to get her parents mind off Peyton.

Peyton smiled at her knowing what she did, as the three talked about Haley's paper she quietly walked out if the room.

She went up stairs in grabbed her phone she stared at it, she wanted to call him, text him, see him, but she knew he had moved on. That alone was killing her, she didn't understand how he could tell her that he only dared one girl and he hasn't dated anyone cause he never met anyone he liked till her. Then he tells her he loves her in then like a drop of a dime he ends things through a fucking text, he wasn't even man enough to face her, she starting crying

" Peyton honey what wrong?" Anna asked as she walked onto her room

" it's stupid "

" I don't think it is, cause if it was u wouldn't be crying like that."

" Lucas dump me"

" oh peyt, angel I'm do sorry" Anna told her as she pulled her into a hug " when?

" it's been about three weeks now and yet I'm still crying pathic huh"

" no it just means you really cared about him."

" I did, I do, I don't want to I want to hate him." she cried,

" what happen?"

" I honestly don't know I thought everything was going great but I was wrong when we came back after thanksgiving he send me a text saying we should see other people"

" he broke up with you through a text"

" yep"

" Peyton he's the one you slept with right?"

" yeah" she cried, " I'm sorry mom"

" you have nothing to be sorry about Peyton,"

" I thought he was special he was so sweet to me mom he made me feel like I was the only girl he wanted. Then he gets me into his bed then dumps me."

Anna's heartbreaks for her, she hates seen her like this, " one day you will be over this in you will find someone who loves u in will treat you like a queen"

" but I don't want anyone else I want Lucas."

Anna didn't know what else to say, so she just hugged her broken girl. " I take it Haley in Nathan are still together?"

" yeah, Haley got the good one, Nathan's amazing mom he really loves her and she loves him. I believe he could be her one."

Anna just smiled, one daughter happy one daughter broken, what's a mother to do.

* * *

Lucas laid on his childhood bed looking up at the wall.

" tell me it's not true?"

" what"

" you slept with that girl then dump her." Keith said in a upset voice.

" it's not like it sounds"

" oh really,"

" yes I slept with her but at the time I planned on be with her for as long as she wanted me."

" then what happen"

" I told her I loved her she said she didn't love me."

" so you dumped her through a text messages which was stupid "

" I know"

" Luke do you believe she didn't feel anything for you?"

" first no, then after she says it I was thinking and I realized that I might be into deep so I was just Like maybe I should stop things before someone get hurt worrs in the long run."

" so u were protected yourself?"

" both of us"

" no she's already hurt at least that's what Nate sayid "

" I'm hurting to Keith"

" really?" he looked at him " you made a date with another girl while u were still with Peyton then an hour before u went out on ur date u send the girl u calm to love a text breaking up with her. A girl who is new to dating, having a boyfriend, love...u just send her a messages. "

" what's ur point?" he asked in a angry voice.

" my point is... She deserved a reason why u... She deserved in person break up no one deserves a text messages break up. It's pretty low to me."

Lucas closed his eyes, he knew Keith was right. " I couldn't do it in person."

" why?"

" cause she has this spell on me, and if I went to her I wouldn't broke up with her. I love her, I still love her, I miss her, I think about all the time. And I hate myself for hurting her, I never meant for that to happen. "

" then fix it"

" how?" he asked as he sat up " she won't talk to me. I tried calling her she doesn't call back. I went to her dorm but Nate and Haley won't let me near her. I'm open for and suggest. "

" prove to her u care, fight for her, make her have to talk to u. But u need to get through Nate and Haley first once they believe u then they will be willy to help u."

Lucas laid back down, " how can I Nate wont even talk about her with me."

" show him you love her."

He nodded " Keith it kills me that she thinks I only wanted sex from her. I hate that she thinks of all the time I took to get to know her to get closer to her. I only did so I could sleep with her. Cause it's not true" he paused, " I love her I loved her since the moment I first saw her, I knew she was special different from all other girls and she wouldn't hurt me like Brooke did. " he said, as a few years dropped. " I want her back, I need her back, life pretty much sucks without her, even if she doesn't want be back as a boyfriend I need to be a least her friend. I need her in my life one way or another."

" you got vote"

" what?"

" aftee that little speech I believe u Reallt do care about her, ur eyes seem different then they did the last time I was home. Your eyes wee bluer in u were happy, now they look grey and u look horrible. I think u have realized what u lost."

" agreed" Nathan said from the door way. He was standing outside there whole conversation " I believe you love her that u still love her n u need her. So ill do whatever I can to get Haley on ur side to cause once we got Haley. Then u pretty much got Peyton back"

* * *

"Haley that is a pretty locket" Anna said noticing it around her neck. Peyton looked over at Haley who was smiling big.

" it's my Christmas gift from Nathan."

Peyton rolled her eyes, " I'm going for a walk."

" I'll go with you." Haley said,

" no " Peyton told her a little to loud then she intend to. " look i'm not being mean I just want to be alone."

Haley sat down on the couch next to her mom. " honey she's hurting and she sad, the first guy she liked broke her heart, the first guy you liked, liked you back You in Nathan have been together for three months, he is the guy who she want her guy to be."

" I know but it just sucks cause I feel like she mad at me cause I'm happy n she's not."

" shes happy for u deep down. She just needs some time to process everything meet someone new.".

" I don't think she wants anyone esle."

" she will"

" no mom, she wants Luke, and Luke wants her he loves her."

" if he loves her he wouldn't of hurt her"

" Nathan called me this morning he said that lucas kind of had a break down last night. He told them that he ended this with Peyton cuz he told her he was in love with her she told him she didn't love him, he understood at first thinking it was to soon. But as he thought about he wondered of she was serious, so he thought it was best to walk away before he got into deep. "

" wow!" Anna said, " does Peyton know this.

" no you think I should tell her?"

" no you shouldn't he should "

" but she wont talk to him,"

" we are going to have to make her talk to him. How far away does nathan n Luke live,"

" about two hours away."

" how about we have them come here."

" what"

" I want to met the boys who stole my daughters hearts and I want to help fix peyton. "

" what about dad?"

" I'll handled your father Haley, u just get those boys here."

" okay"


	9. Chapter 9

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 9

Larry was sitting in his study " Hey sweetheart we need to talk" Anna told her husband. As she closed the door, and sat down in fronmt of him,

" what's wrong?" Larry asked worrying

" nothing serious it's about our girls,"

" are they okay?"

" yes their fine, look they been hiding something for u cause they didn't know how to tell u."

" that's bull Anna they know they can tell me anything. "

" clam down Larry, "

" clam down u just told me my girls r afraid to talk to be that pisses me off what could they possible not want to tell me, I have always been there for them told them to come to me for anything good or bad I don't unde..."

" they have boyfriends" Anna told him cutting him off, She watched as he lean back in his chair, " I invited them to dinner tomorrow, cuz I want to get to get to know them, and I honestly don't care what you think They are adults we can't make their secisons anymore."

* * *

Haley was siting on the porch when Peyton came back. " hey" Peyton said, as she sat down next to her,

" hey"

" sorry I was such a bitch earlier."

" no it's fine, moms telling dad about nathan."

" what?"

" she said she wants to met Nathan, and she went to talk to dad"

Peyton was shocked, " wow I wondered what he'll say."

" me to, she invited Nathan to dinner tomorrow. He said he would come."

She didn't tell her that Lucas was coming she didn't want to giving her the chance to run.

Peyton nodded, she wondered if Anna told Larry about Lucas to, she wondered if Lucas is upset cause Nathan's coming up here, she misses him," how is Lucas doing?" she asked haley as she looked down at the ground.

Haley look st her, " um... He's good I guess."shocked that she asked, she hasn't meant him in weeks.

Peyton nodded again, " is he see anyone?"

" I don't know"

" oh"

" he was"

" he was" Peyton asked as she looked back at her. " who? When?"

" look I don't know if they are together or not but I do know he had a date the night he broke up with u."

" wow, he moves fast huh?" she shook her head " im going to go laid down please let mom know I'm not hungry "

Haley sighed, she didn't want to hurt her but she did need to know. She prayed that Nathan and her mom was right, Lucas coming here and getting her to talk to him was a good idea, once peyton knows why Lucas did what he did, maybe, she will give him another chance,

* * *

Larry sat the staring out the window, he was mad, hurt, upset, angry, but mostly mad at himself. He always thought he was doing the right thing by not letting them date, he never thought that the first guys the meet will be there first boyfriends or that they feel that they had to hide from him. Three months his little girl has been in a serious relationship in she was to scared to tell him.

" What's his name?"

" Nathan Scott "

" she really likes him?"

" yeah you see how happy she is"

Yeah he has noticed the happiness " yeah she is happy are you sure he's the reason?"

" yes honey he's the reason. And I think we should giving him a chance."

" So Peyton's depression is that because of some guy?"

" yes"

" name"

" Lucas Scott"

" are they...

Anna laughed, " half brothers"

Larry nodded in smiled a little "that's crazy huh? "

" yeah, he ended this with Peyton in she hurting cuz she really likes this boy."

" Bastard"

" Larry, you don't know the whole story n we shouldn't judge him or his brother till we meet them"

" why invite Lucas if he broke our Peyton's heart?"

" cause I want to help fixes her, she cares about this boy and that boy cares about her. I want to meet both the boys"

" does Peyton know he's coming?"

"No"

" she's going to be pissed"

" I know"

, but I think after they talk she will understand why I did it." Anna said hopefully,

* * *

The next night, Haley was up in her room trying to find something to wear Anna was making dinner, Larry was pacing the floors and Peyton was laid on her bed in the dark listening to music.

" hey" Haley said as she walked into Peyton's room. " why aren't you dressed."

" I'm dressed"

" I think mom wanted us wear a dress something pretty" Haley told her

Peyton looked at her, she was wearing a blue silk dress, her hair was pinned up, " you look nice"

" thanks, u want me to help u get dressed."

" I'm dressed"

" Peyton your wearing jeans in a UNC sweatshirt that's two times bigger than u. mom is not going to like that."

" then tell her I ain't coming down, "

Haley wanted to tell her Lucas was coming but was afraid to, the door bell ring " their here"

Peyton shook her head as Haley run at her door. She got up to shut her door, she went to laid down, but then Haley's words hit her." their here? What does that mean? Who their?" she cracked her door and listen in on the conversation

" Im Larry and this is my beautiful wife Anna."

" nice to me you both, I'm Nathan Scott"

"your Haley's boyfriend?"

"yes sir."

" and you must be"

" Lucas Scott sir"

Peyton's eyes widen at his voice, why is he here? No one told her he was coming did Haley know. She was pissed now.

" Peyton honey come down stairs."Anna yelled

Peyton rolled her eyes and went back to her bed. How could they invited him to her house, don't they understand what he did to her,

" peyton sweetheart dinners ready."

She looked over at her dad, " I'm not hungry "

" we'll then just come in sit at the table. "

" I'm not eating with him"

" Peyton honey, I don't blame you, in it sucks that ur hurting in he's the reason. Believe me I want to choke him from hurting u, but ur mom won't let me." he laughed

Peyton smiled, " I can't go down there daddy." she said sadly. " don't make me,"

Larry sighed " I'll bring yours up to u."

" thank you daddy."

* * *

Larry walked back into the donning room, " she's not hungry "

" she's coming down" Anna said as she stood up.

" no she's not we can't make her Anna, she needs and wants to be alone. So let it be"

Lucas looked down at the table he knew this was going to be hard. Haley and Nathan shared a look, " Can I talk to her"

Larry and Anna shared a look, " yeah, second door on the left." Anna told him.

Peyton was still in the same place, " hey!"

She looked over at her door " hey Nate "

" can I come in?"

" yeah"

" so how u been?"

" Nate u just saw me two days ago."

" yeah I know."

" so I kinda of need you to come down Stairs"

" why"

" I'm trying to impress ur parents in I feel if I got u in my corner then their like me."

" Nathan ur a good guy n u treat Haley great. Haley likes u so they r going to like u"

" Peyton I was wrong"

" about what?"

" there's more to the reason Luke ended things"

" I don't care"

"he loves you Peyton"

" that's funny "

" I'm serious"

" yeah whatever"

" Peyton please let him explain "

" no thanks"

" he misses u"

" did he miss me on his date?"

" Haley told u"

" yep"

"he's made a mistake peyt, but he does care. Talk to him for me please."

" I'll think about it."

" so come down stair with me please."

" fine but I'm not siting beside him r talking to him."

" okay"

* * *

Peyton and Nathan walked into the dinner room Nathan winked at Haley then sat down next to Lucas Peyton sat beside Haleu.

"thank u honey for joining is"

" I'm here to support Nathan that's it." she said as she looked down at the table.

Lucas stared at her it's been three weeks two days since he last seen her. She was just in jeans in a UNC shirt her hair was in a pony tail, she didn't have no make up on and she looked beautiful.

Peyton felt his eyes on her but she refuses to look at him.

" so tell us about yourself boys." Larry said, as Anna started to pass the food around the table.

Peyton closed her eyes as Lucas started talking about his family,

" my uncle Keith is like my father he was there for me, Dan never was, Dan never claimed me Nathan was his only son. But once I got a scholarship to UNC to play basketball, Dan started telling people I was his son. But I don't want him in my life, I've had a great life growing up. I don't regret nothing in my life, well,till now, but I'm hoping to fixed that." he finished as he looked at Peyton was playing with her food.

" everyone deserves a second chances" Anna said as Peyton rolled her eyes. " who wants desert"

" what we having"

" apple pie and vanilla ice cream"

" my favorite " Lucas said

"Reallt,?" Anna looked at Peyton," that Peyton's favorite to ain't it honey,"

" can I be excused"

" you don't want no dessert"

" no"

" yeah I guess so" Anna said sadly as every looked at Lucas

" Peyton can I talk to you,"

" no"

" please"

Peyton looked at nathan he nodded to her mouthing please" fine five mintines she said as she walked out the room.

Lucas smiled, as he excused himself then followed Peyton out the door.

She stood on the edge on the porch, arms crossed around herself, Looking out on the road, not lokking at him.

" I'm sorry" he said, a few seconds later

" Could you hurry up the clock is ticking."

" I miss you"

"Tick tock"

Lucas sighed, this was definely going to be harder than he thought, he lean up against the the house and watched her, " I love you" he whispered softly.


	10. Chapter 10

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 10

Peyton closed her eyes she didn't respond to his words.

" I'm in love with you, Peyton, I'm sorry, for hurting you. " he paused and walked a little closer to her. " you said you don't love me and it hurt me. I thought you was scared, And that you would come around. But after we hung up I laid there thinking, what if I'm into deep, what I'd you never love me I had to push you away before I got hurt. And I'm sorry for hurting u in the process. "

Peyton stay silent.

Lucas sight " I didn't just want sex from u, I want everything with you. Your body, your soul, and most importantly I want your heart. I want you to fall in love with like I have fell in love with you. "

" Not going to happen."

" why?"

" cause we are over in done."

" Peyton, I want a second chance I want to show you that I do love you that I didn't mean to hurt u. Peyton I know u care for me, I believe you love me to."

" no I don't "

" yes, you do,"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes sweetheart you do"

" no jackass I don't" she said finally facing him.

" you love me Peyton but ur scared. "

" are we done talking yet?"

"no"

"your five mintuie is up"

"but..."

"but nothing, I gave you five mitiues you told me what u had to say. So we're done."

" I want you back." he said, as he grabbed her hand. " im going crazy without you, tell me what I have to do to get you back."

Peyton pulled her hand from his, " give me more time."

" more time?"

" yes more time, look Lucas you hurt me more than anyone had ever, you ended things through a text massages u made a date before u even broke up with me."

" Peyton that was a mistake, I didn't even go through the whole date. I could get u off my mind I don't want no one else but u I don't want to kiss anyone but u, hold anyone's hand but yours make love to anyone but u, I want u just u. And the text was huge mistake. "

" Lucas, I need to think things through before I can made a desiccant "

" fine"

" give me till after the winter break."

" okay." he said as he put his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Later that night after Lucas and Nathan left, Haley walked into Peyton's room, " so how did the talk go?"

" so how did making out with Nathan in the drive way a go" Peyton asked avoiding her question

" really good" she said with a big smile,

" I told him I need time, I'm scared to let him back in, " she paused, " I get why he pushed me away, I do, I just wish he would of called me or came to me and explained what he was feeling."

" I agree that's what I told him"

" he said he misses me and he needs me."

" do you miss him"

" more than anything, I want to kiss him so bad."

" so are you taking him back?"

" I don't know "" Peyton I believe he is really sorry."

" I do to, but I'm scared Haley, what if he ends things again, "

" I don't think he's crazy r stuip enough to mess up with you twice."

" I think I love him"

" I know you love him, I see it in your eyes, are you going to tell him."

" I don't know, "

" Peyton I'm sorry you got hurt, but I really believe Luke is sorry to, I think you guys are prefect together. "

" I just need to do some thinking, "

" we'll I'm here if you need me."

" thanks" she said, as she hugged her.

* * *

Lucas sit on his porch looking out to the street " so how did it go?"

" good"

" so I guess their parents like you guys."

" yeah they seemed very nice treated us good"

" that's things with you in Peyton?"

" we talked, "

" and"

" I told her how I felt, she's knows I love her she knows I miss her and I want her back."

" did you tell her you were sorry?"

" yes over in over."

" so where does that leave you two now?"

" she said she needs time to think."

" oh"

" so the balls in her court Keith, I just have to wait."

" so how about you invite her to our annual new years eve party next Friday."

" really"

" yeah it gets her a week n threes days to think about u to so maybe u guys would get together that night."

Lucas smiled as he thought about it, " yeah that's true I call her"

" Luke u don't have to call here right now."

" I know but I want to" he said as he got out his cell.

Peyton was laying on her bed when her cell ring. She smiled a little noticing it was Luke.

" hey" she said slowly

" hey we made it home."

" that's good"

" what's u up to?"

" just laying here."

" thinking of me." he asked,

" some what," she smiled. " I miss you Luke, I miss talking to you."

Lucas smiled, " so does that me your taking me back"

" no I'm still thinking."

" oh"

" I just wanted you to know I miss you "

" I miss you to more than your ever realized. Look I'm my uncle Keith is throwing a new years eve party he does this every year. So I was wondering if u would like to come."

Peyton thought about it for mintue " I'll think about it."

" okay, we'll I'll let you go"

" no I want to talk to u for awhile."

" sure" he said happily " what you want to talk about?"

" what u been up to the past three weeks?"

" missing you" he told her as he laid down on his bed. " wishing you were on my arms. "

Peyton smiled as Lucas talked about his weeks of misses her. She still wasn't sure if she could forgive him, but she missed talking to him so maybe they could at least be friends she thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 11

Peyton and Haley sat outside in Haley's car. It was new years eve they were at the Scotts house for the new year party Luke invited them to a week ago.

" Peyton we can't just sit here all night."

" I know I'm just nervous."

" why?"

" what If he doesn't want me here?"

" he called you he invited u, So yes he wants u here."

" he hasn't call me in a week"

" you didn't call him either "

" I know, I just didn't know what to say."

" Nathan told me last night that Luke has been climbing the walls all week praying b hoping u came. So yes he will be more than happy to see u, plus u look hot."

Peyton smiled, " okay let's go." they got out the car. " if I get nervous or fel

" just say the word in we're leave"

"okay"

They walked to the door Haley rung the doorbell

" I've been waiting" Nathan said when he open the door. " I miss you."

" I miss you to" as she hugged him and kissed him.

" Peyton thank you for coming"

" yeah" she said as she hugged Nathan.

" come in"

" nice place"

" thanks, this actually my uncle Keith's and Lucas moms house."

" hello lady's"

" uncle Keith this is my girlfriend Haley and this is Peyton"

" nice to meet I both"

" you to" Haley said as Peyton nodded.

" Peyton would you come with me for a second."

" sure" she said as she looked at Haley and Nathan she followed Keith to the kitchen.

" Karen honey"

" yeah"

" this is

" Peyton Sawyer" Karen said, as she hugged the girl. " your as beautiful as Lucas said you were."

" thank u" she blushed.

" I'm Lucas mother Karen."

" oh,"

" he's been very worried about you not showing up he's actually out in the pool house cause he's so nervous."

Peyton smiled, " honey he really cares for you."

" I know,"

" the pool house is right out this door, of u want to see him.

" thanks " she said as she walked out the back door. She took a deep breathe then knocked on the door. There was no answer so she tried the handled she opened the door, in stepped inside. She heard voices coming from the room down the hall she slowly walked towards it.

" I miss you, don't you miss me?" a voice said, as Peyton got to the door.

" I use to but not anymore"

" Luke, you and I were great together we can be great again."

" no we can't I'm not in love with you anymore."

" Lucas come on fine your not in love with me, then how about we have one night together "

" what?"

" just sex come on you know u miss me sexually."

" no Brooke , I don't"

Peyton closed her eyes Brooke was here the brooke Lucas first love the girl that broke his heart.

" I have a girlfriend some what"

" somewhat?"

" I'm in love with this amazing, wonderful beatful girl who is mad at me right now for breaking her heart. I want her Brooke I miss her Brooke I love her Brooke not u."

" Lucas if you broke her heart she ain't going to take you back. So just forget her Fuck me" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. And kissed him.

" stop " he said pulling away.

" oh come on Luke she's not even here like she would have to know what happens between us."

" i want just her, no one else, sorry Brooke I'm not going to sleep with u tonight or ever again. Peyton's who I want to sleep with the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Peyton smiled, then hurried out of the pool house. She walked back into the house. She pulled out her cell, " I'm here." she text Lucas

" I'm coming baby" he text back, Peyton smiled as she sat down

" hey"

"hey"

" I'm jake"

" Peyton"

" your pretty u shouldn't be sitting here all lone "

" I'm fine"

" you want to dance."

" no thanks I'm waiting on someone."

" you got a boyfriend."

" she's taking jake"

Peyton looked up in smiled Lucas smiled back. " oh this is ur Peyton "

" yep she's my Peyton"

" I'll let u guys be."

Lucas sat down beside her, " hey"

" hey"

" im glad u came"

" yeah, I heard u were climbing walls this week." she smiled, as Lucas blushed. " how about we go talk somewhere quite."

" okay" he grabbed her hand and lead her to his bed room. He opened the door for her he shut the door behind him. " I'm g..." he started but was cut of by her lips. He was shocked but he kissed her back.

" I love you." she said againsted his lips.

" what?"

" I love you Lucas." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I love you Peyton, " he kissed her again. " so does this mean your my girlfriend again?"

" yes, promise me one thing"

" ok"

" don't hurt me again."

" I won't Peyton I promise, I will do whatever I can to keep u happy, and to keep u mine."

Lucas laid Peyton down on his bed. He reaches out a hand to her face and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against hers. she responds to the kiss, their lips move together. He lets his hand rest lightly against her cheek and strokes her jawbone with his thumb.

His tongue glides gently across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, Without hesitation she grants him. Peyton slowly breaks the kiss, "I missed you." Lucas positions himself to hover over her Putting his weight on his hands and knees, he leans down to rest his forehead against hers.

"You have no idea how much I missed you."

She smiled up at him, they both close their eyes, "I need you." she whispered, as her hands run up and now his back.

The tone of her voice makes him open his eyes, They lock eyes for a second, "I need you to." he whispered back,

.Within minutes their hands were roaming. Peyton slipped her hand under his shirt as she pulled it up over his head. It quickly landed on the floor.

Peyton could feel his erection as it nudged her. She began to run her hands down his chest until she got his belt buckle. she began to nibble on his neck while she worked to get his pants undone.

"Impatient tonight huh?" Lucas smirk, as she jsut rolled her eyes. He kicked off his shoes and pants, then laid down on her in only his boxers, which her hands went to pull down. "Stop, my turn." he grins before placing a short kiss on her lips. and then moving to her neck. Smiling. She sat up so he could remove her short black dress. Which he did, throwing the it behind him, he kissed her neck then moved to her chest, slowly removed her bra also throwing it behind him.

They fall back against the bed, smiling, "I love you." he said with so much honest. As he caressed her cheek.

"I love you to." she said, as she runs her hands down his back.

His hand slowly reaches her left breast in palms it. He kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her breast, then slowly takes a nipple in his mouth. A few seconds later he moved to the opposite one., he pulled back from her breast to remove her panties then threw them to the floor. "So beautiful" he whispered, as his hands runs up her thighs, softly caressing them.

"Lucas." she groan with frustration, it has been weeks since he has touched her like this, she need him inside her fast, "please,,," she begged,

"in time baby, in time." he smiled, knowing she was going crazy. he kisses up both legs, seconds later he blows hot breath across her fold.

"Luke…" It barely escaped her mouth as she felt his lips go lower kissing her most sensitive spot. Then down to her inner thigh, smooth on his lips and fingertips, carefully teasing her as he planted each kisses with his hand following close by. To her other leg going the opposite way, going up this time, his hand outside her leg as kissed the inner leg. "I…need…" She managed to hiss before his tongue entered her. Completely altered by the feeling, she managed to ruffle his hair while screaming out his name relentlessly into the air. His tongue twirled about inside of her and his fingers massaging.

"I have no idea what you just did to me, but that was just amazing!" She whispered. "I have never experienced anything as good as that in my life!"

Lucas smiled down at her, "I glad I could make you feel good baby, and I will do that anytime you want me to, you taste so good, but I want to make love to you now, if you're ready for me."

"I am so ready Lucas!" She smiled back. "Take me now, please!"

She grabbed his face as he came closer. Both hands pulling him close to a kiss then wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tight as their kiss turned to a strong passionate need. She needed him, wanted him so badly. "I need you…" she whimpered weakly in his ears, pulling on his boxers that separated them.

"Damn it"

" What's wrong?"

" I don't have a condom" he said, as he dropped his head to her shoulder

Peyton bit her lip, "It's okay" she said as she ran her fingers throw his hair. " I still want you, "

He looked up at her, " Peyt, baby we have no protection"

" I know, but I trust you, I know you don't hava a std i don't even so it will be ok"

" Peytyon I want to be side u so bad, but If I cum in you, we could create a life, "

" I know, but maybe were be the odds, just this once Lucas please I really need you," she begged, as she felt her insides on fire. Lucas closed his eyes trying to stop her begging eyes, " Please"

"Shit" this was a losing battle for him,

Kissing her lightly on her ears whispering sweet gestures as he entered her body so slowly and intimately causing her to sigh and gasp at the same time.

"mmm..." she purrs.

Driven by her sounds of pleasure, he started to pump his hips faster, Leaning forward to press his forehead against hers, the starred at each other.

"I love you." he said tenderly, as he continues to pump inside of her, steady beats.

"I love you to," her voices is weak, she closed her eyes

" Open eyes baby"

He loves to stare in her eyes, and now that they are finally make love. No more words was said, as they continued their love making, moments later they both cry out each others names in pleasure, as the cum together.

He collapses next to her smiling blissfully, reached for her hand, he entwines their fingers. She moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. as he wrapped his other free arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

" God, that was amazing" she said, as she closed her eyes

" More than amazing" he said, " I'm glad you took me back, "

"Me to, I love you,"

" I love you to,"


	12. Chapter 12

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 12

Two in a half months later.

Lucas was practicing in the gym, late one night.

" hey"

He looked up in smiled " hey baby, " je said as he walked over to her. " what brings you by at this late hour."

" couldn't sleep lot on my mind."

He pulled her to him hugging her tight. " what's up"

" Lucas do you ever think about the future?"

" yeah all the time why?"

She sighed, " what do you see in your future."

He looked at her confusely " well, I see my playing in the NBA, for the lakers, living a good life. Happy, and I see my beautiful wife sitting in the stands cheering me on, "

" wife? Does this wife have a name?"

" yeah, now it Peyton Sawyer, but in my dreams it's Peyton Scott "

" Peyton Scott I like the sound of that." she said as she kissed him.

" me to, " he kissed her again. " so what is going on with you "

" nothing"

" peyt, baby I know something is up."

" do you want kids?"

" someday when I'm older, why"

" just wondering. I'm going to go."

" Peyton whats wrong?"

" I'm fine"

" no yur not"

" I'm just a little sleepy. I ll call u later." she said, as she kisses him. " I love u"

Lucas sighed, " I love u to." he kisses her again. " come home with me."

"I need to be alone right now"

" Peyton are you sure ur okay?"

" yeah I'm fine Lucas." she said, as she walked away. Leaving Lucas confused.

Lucas walked into his n mates apartment he sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

" what's got u down" a very happy Nathan asked

" something is wrong with Peyton n she's not talking to me about"

" then how do u know something's wrong?"

" the way she is acting? "

" how she acting?"

" Wired"

" what u mean"

" I don't know she came to the gym asked my about my future u know what I see in my future."

" what did you tell her"

" that I see myself playing in the NBA for the Lakers "

" seriously the lakers they suck."

" shut up man this isn't about where I want to play. This is about Peyton"

" okay"

" then I told her that my wife would be sitting in the stands cheering me on"

" your wife"

" yeah I want Peyton as my wife one day, I plan on making that come true."

" so what did she say about that?"

" she said Peyton Scott I like the sound of that. So I take she likes the idea of been my wife in the future."

" so then what?"

" she asked if I wanted kids? I told her someday when I'm older."

" Luke, this isn't my business but is there a chance Peyton's pregnant?

Lucas eyes went wide, " no were pretty safe." he said as he thought about the last two months " we use protects ever time " he said as he remembers the new years party. " oh on...

Peyton was laying on her bed crying when a happy joyful Haley busted into the room.

" Peyton guess what?"

Peyton I have news really good news, I hope u think it's good news."

" what"

" Nathan asked me to marry him" She told her as she sat down on the bed.

" wow" Peyton said as she wiped her eyes in sat up. " what did you say?"

Haley smiled " yes, I told him yes." she said as she show Peyton her ring.

" wow," Peyton said as she looked at the ring. " it's pretty, I can't believe ir engaged."

" me either, " Haley said as she looked up at Peyton's eyes noticing the tears. " what's wrong Peyton?"

" nothing?"

" peyt, ur crying or u have been crying . What's wrong please tell me you know I got your back on anything. Did Lucas hurt you again?"

" no he didn't hurt me, " she sighed " he just knocked me up"

" what"

" I'm pregnant Haley." she whispered


	13. Chapter 13

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 13

" I'm pregnant"

" pregnant" Haley repeated. " our u sure?"

" yeah," she said as she got up in walked over to desk she put out five pregnancy tests " I took it five times Haley, they all say the something."

Haley looked at all five " oh my god!, what did Lucas say?"

" I didn't tell him, and I've been thinking I'm not going to tell him either."

" what?"

" halea he has plans for the future big plans, I can't stop his dream from playing in the NBA, "

" what about yours dreams Peyton to be an artist to travel the world, to finsh college then settle down n have kids. You said you were going to wait till u were n ur late twentys before u even thought about getting pregnant."

" well plans change haley I didn't plan to get pregnant, it just happen yes it's my fault. And I own up to that. We didn't have a condom, so I told him it was okay without one. I knew what could happen, but I pushed aside my common sense in did it anyways. Now I'm 18 in pregnant."

" are you going to tell dad n mom"

" I don't know maybe" she sighed " I can't get rid of it Haley's I can't kill my baby.

" I know honey." Haley said as she pulled into a hug. " look u got me I'm not going anywhere so whatever u decide to do I got ur back. But,,,,,

" but what?"

" I think Lucas deserves to know."

Peyton laid back down on her bed. " I'm going to call mom I think dad will take it easier of I got mom on my side."

" maybe, "

" I can't believe ur getting married."

" me either, and I'm going to be on aunt "

Peyton started cry again, " I can't be a mom hales. "

" Peyton everything is going to be okay, I promise. I will help u n every way I can, "

" what do you think Lucas would say."

" he would probably be shocked to, but I think he would want to be there for u, he's a good guy. He loves u peyt, "

" I know I love him to."

" come on,"

" where we going"

" I'm taking you to Lucas. Your sleep better knowing ur not alone in this."

Haley and Peyton walked into Nathan's and Luke's apartment " hey baby" Nathan said as he looked over at the door.

" where's Lucas" Haley asked, as she held Peyton's hand.

" his room, everything okay?"

" I will be." Haley told him

" I got this Haley. " Peyton told her.

" we'll I'm right out here if u need me."

" I know, " she told her. " congrats Nate. " she said with a little smile in a wink.

" is she okay?" he asked once Peyton left the room.

" she will be." haley told him as she sat down beside him.

Peyton knocked on Luke's door but didn't get an answer so she went in anyway. She smiled at the sight of him Sleeping she walked over in laid down beside him. She run her fingers through his hair.

" hey!" he said as he woke up

" hey" she told him as she bend down and kissed him.

" I'm glad your here."

" we need to talk."

" okay "

She sat up, " I'm..."

" what " he looked at her waiting for her to say it. After his look talk with Nathan he knew it could be possible. " peyt you can tell me anything no matter what it is we're face it together."

" I'm pregnant, but I don't want nothing from u, I won't asks I for a thing. I won't ruined ur dreams, i won't...

" Peyton"

" your off the hook lucas."

" I don't want to be off the hook, look this is my baby to. And I want it and I want u."

" no Lucas u have dreams n I can't be the reason u don't compete ur dreams. "

" Peyton I can still have my dreams in so can u. One of my dreams is to be with u I want to marr want u to be the mother of my children. Yes it's going to be hard but I believe we can make it work."

" u do"

" yes, I know ur parents aren't going to be happy. "

" what about ur parents"

" to be honest my mom will tell me I should of waited since I only knew u six months but I'm twenty years old she support me and she will say at least u didn't knock a girl up in high school.

Peyton smile " I'm afraid of my dads reaction. I mean he shocked me by not blowing up when he found out that we had boyfriends, but my mom never told him that we slept together. So he still thinks I'm still is sweet inncene girl."

" I'll go with u when ur ready to tell them."

" thank u" she bit her lip. " I took five pregnancy tests that were positive but I still want to get check by a doctor. So I got appointment tomorrow afternoon. Will u come with me?"

" yes, I will be here for u every step of the way." he told he as he started to take her shoes off.

" what ate u doing?"

" your staying here tonight, it's after one on the morning, I can't let my future wife and my baby out this late "

" if u say so, daddy" she said, as she took off her jacket. She then reached for his shirt, he watched as she took of her jeans then her shirt, " what"

Lucas put his hand on her stomach " I love u" he whispered as he kissed her stomach . I love u to"

" I love u more" she told him as she slip on his shirt.

" not possible." he told her as she climbed in bed with him.

" everything is going to be okay right?"

" yes everything is going to be prefect." he said as he kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

Falling In Love For The First Time

chapter 14

It's been a month now since Peyton told Luke shame was pregnant. They went to doctor who to them she was eight weeks now she is 12 weeks. Lucas called his mom that night who told him he should of waited but she would be there for him if he need. Now is spring break, in Lucas n Peyton are heading to the scotts beach house. With the rest of his family.

" this is nice" Peyton said as they pulled into the drive way.

" yeah it's my favorite place, "

They walked hand in hand up to the door. Lucas kissed her before he open the door.

" we're here." Lucas yelled

" in kitchen" Keith yelled back.

" hey"

" hey ma" lucas said as he hugged her then Keith

" hey sweetheart" Karen said to Peyton before hugging her. " how are you feeling?"

" pretty good, tried a lot "

" yeah I've been there."

Peyton hugged Keith, " how did your parents tale the news."

" I haven't told them yet"

" peyton they have to know."

" I know" she sighed, " I'm just scared of my dads reaction"

" I get that. But they are ur parents honey yes they are going to be upset n mad at first n things will probably be said but they still love u."

" I know, I figured I'll wait Haley's up there today telling them her news. So I thought I'll see how it goes, even thou my news is a lot worser then hers."

" you want something to eat, Keith is grill some chicken, "

" I'm kind of carving a juice hamburger."

" you got"

Lucas wrapped his arms around her once his mom and uncle left the kitchen. " you okay?"

" yeah,"

" see I told youy ma would be cool, she isn't to happy about being a grandma at n young age but she an amazing person . So if you have any questions u can always call her."

" I'm going to call my mom today, I really want to talk to her first."

" well I'm here if u need me."

" I love you." she told him

" I love you to," he said before kissing her. " come on I'll show u where we are sleeping."

Once in the room Peyton laid down on the bed, " I need a nap"

" okay." he said as he laid down beside her, then started kissing her neck, the his hand slip up her shirt and she moan when it found her breast.

" Lucas" Keith yelled.

" damn u guess I'll go see what he wants take a nap beautiful" he kissed her one more time before walking out the door.

Peyton laid there, then took a deep breath. She texts Haley

" did u tell them?"

" yes, they said we should have along engagement "

" oh, they wasn't happy about it"

" not exactly dad started asking all the questions about where Nathan see himself in the next ten years."

" oh, what about mom"

" she was a little surprised but she did congrats us n hugged us both, and told me to make sure this is what I really want."

" that's cool, do is Nate really want u want?"

" yes, I can't wait to be his wife. Is having Lucas's baby really what u want?"

" yes, I want his last name one day to. "  
" good, got go, love u."

" love u to."

She laid there wondering about her parents and of Karen was right. Yes they were going to be mad more than even thing. She sighed loudly the round over in fell asleep.

Lucas sat outside with his mom and dad.

" where's Peyton's"

" sleepi g"

" yeah she needs to get all the rest she can get. Lucas where are u guys going to live."

" we'll I want her to move in yo my n nates apartment since its three bedrooms in the baby would have a room. Nate is okay with it but Peyton wants to tell her folks before she does it."

" so what about school?"

" what about it?"

" you guys can't go to school n watch a baby."

" peyton is on a waiting list for a daycare, in since Peyton wants to own her own gallery she own needs two years of school to hurt her bussiness degree."

" so after school."

" she said she would go where ever I go, whatever team picks me were move there."

" you two have talked about this?'

"Yes, and I want to marry her, as soon as I talk to her dad, I'm going to asks her to marry me."

" What if he says no, "

" I love her and I want everything with her, and if he say no, I'm still going to asks her, "

" Well, you know whatever happens with you two and her parents Keith and I will be here for both of you."

"Thanks ma"

Peyton awoke a little later, she sat up in grabbed the phone, " Hey mom"

"Hey honey, how are you"

" I'm fine"

" Are you calling me to see if your dad and I expolred after Haley told us she's getting married,"

"No, mom, I need to tell you something."

"Let me guess you and lucas are engagged to "

"No, were not in engagged"

"Oh, is something wrong, "

"Mom, I...

"Peyton, honey you can tell me anything what is it honey."

"I'm pregnant" Peyton waitied for her mom to say something,

"Pregnant?"

"Yes"

"How could you let that happen"

" I'm sorry mom it wasn't plan I didn't mean for it to happen, I wish

"Peyton, I can't yell at you for getting pregnant I was 17 when I got pregnant with you, so i don't have the right to yell at you, and I won't cause my mom did it to me, My mom even cut me out of her life, you know I told you that story, How far long are you."

"12 WEEKS,"

"So your almost four months"

"I'm due in september"

" Does Lucas know"

"Yes, and we want this, we both know it's going to be hard, with story and stil trying to chase our dreams, but I love him mom, and he loves me and I know we have only knew each other for seven months, but it feels right. Im moving in with him and Nathan, when we get back to school. I got a part time job at a coffee shop down the road, and I fixed my classes around my work schelede, Lucas wants to be there for me, he is looking for a part time job to, it 's just harder for him with his classes and basketball. "

"What about marriage"

"Mom,"

"Peyton, he got you pregnant is he at least going to marry you." she asked, " At least Nathan and Haley are in enagged before he knocks her up."

" I don't know if he's going to marry me, we haven't really talked about marriage, we talk about the baby in the future."

" So doing your future talks you two never brought up marriages,."

Yes, he menced it once before I told him I was pregnant, so I know he want to marry me but i don't know when "

" Peyton do you really see yourself married to him rasiing a child or children with him"

"Yes, mom, I do, I want everything with him, he makes me happy, and I know he will do anything to make me happy, he will treat me right he will be a great dad, and gteat husband one day."

Anna sighed, " I hope youre right, you want me to talk to your dad huh?"

" Lucas and I want to talk t you two together, I just wanted you on my side so I could have the nervous to tell him."

" Okay, how about tomorrow, "

"Were be there"


	15. Chapter 15

**wow i can't believe i got over 100 reviews i didnt think i would get that many, i wasn't even going to finsh the story after chapter 8 cuz some ppl were sending me really ruin messages but i own a big thank u to LEYTONALWAYS she told me to keep writing how i wanted if i enjoy writting it i should contuine and that everyone has a few bad reviews wvwn her through all her stories, but she keeps writting cuz she likes it, and she doesn't it for the ppl who r loyal to her stories, so i decided to keep writing this story as long as i get reviews even if its just one that means the world to me.**

Falling In Love For The First Time.

chapter 15

Lucas pulled into the drive way of the Sawyers house. He turn off the engine. Then looked over at his girlfriend. Who had her eyes closed he grabbed her hand " it's going to be okay." he told her as she opened her eyes.

" I hope so." she whispered

He kissed her sweetly, " come on"

They got out of the car in walked hand n hand Peyton took one more deep breathe before opening the door. They walked into the house in follow the voices " hey" she said, as the walked into the kitchen finding her parents siting at the table.

" hey sweetheart" Anna said as she give her a hug. " it's going to be play" she whispered in her ear. Peyton smiled at her mom. " hey there Lucas" Anna said as she hugged him to.

" mrs sawyer." Lucas said as je kissed her cheek.

" my baby girl" Larry sawyer as he hogged Peyton. " Lucas, how are you boy?"

" I'm good and u?" Lucas asked as he shook Larry's hand.

" I'm good to but not sure it's going to stay that way."

" why would u say that"

" cause I can tell my daughter had something to tell me n I ain't going to like it huh?"

All three adults exchanged looks. " daddy, I'm ..."

" let me guess ur getting married to?"

" no" Peyton said,

" not yet." Lucad told him.

" excuse me?" Larry asked as Peyton and Anna stated at Lucas

" we'll sir I plan on marrying her one day with ur blessing. "

Larry raised his eye brow he just don't understand them Scott's boys the were his daughters first real boyfriends and they were all Ready stealing his little girls away.

" if ur not getting married like ur crazy sister then what is up with I to?"

Peyton looked at Lucas them at her mom. " daddy, I'm..." she started

" yor what baby girl."

" I'm pregnant."

Larry eyes was widen, " your what?" pretending he didn't hear her.

" I'm pregnant " she repeat

" u son of bitch" Larry yelled as he looked at lucas. " did he rape"

" no" Peyton yell

" he force himself on u didn't he." Larry yelled. " he made u have sex with him"

" no I didn't..." Lucas started but was cut of my Larry

" shut up boy"

" Larry clam down he didn't made...

" I knew this was going to happen u stole my little girls innocence, get  
Out of my house...

" daddy, stop this not his fault."

" the hell it ain't."

" he didn't made me sleep with him I had a choice daddy it was my decision. Not his "

" what about college peyton? "

" I'm not dropping out"

" what about ur dreams there gone now"

" no there not I can still have my dreams and raise this ba...

" no u can't that's what happen to ur mom." Larry said cutting her off. " it mom wanted to be a teacher did u know that?" Peyton shook her head ,  
" then she got pregnant with u n her dreams of going to college was over she became a stay at home mom. That's what's going to happen to u."

" Larry that was my decision "

" shut up Anna. I can't believe how dumb my two girls r one is marring a wannabe basketball player the other is having a baby with a wanna be basketball player who will probably leave her n her baby once he gets his dreams."

" no I won't" Lucas yelled, " I love her and I'm sorry If u think us beginning together is wrong in not going anywhere I will be here for my chi.,,

" that's what u say now u little bastard."

" dad don't u date call him that, Lucas is a wonderful guy n I know he will be there for me in our child. I hope that u will to"

Larry shook his head "no i cant, i can't even look at u now, just leave." he said then left the room.

" I'm sorry lucas." Anna said, after her husband left the room.

" it's okay." he said, as he pulled Peyton to him who was crying uncontrolable " we should go."

" Peyton, sweetheart he's just upset he will be fine." Anna told her as she kissed the top of her daughters head.

" he hates me"

" no he doesn't honey, just let him clam down give him a few days. I promise everything will be okay."

The drive back to the beach house was quite as they walked into the house Peyton saw Haley. She ran to her sister who stood up knowing something was wrong. " he hates me hsles"

" oh peyt" Haley said as she hugged her. " come on" she said as she pulled her to one of the bed rooms.

" didn't go good" Keith said.

" there was lot of yelling n lots of stuff was said. I was blamed for everything"

"poor Peyton." Nate said

" Lucas u two have Keith n me, ok we will be there for u guys as much as possible."

" thanks mom"

Peyton laid on the bed as Haley stroked her hair. " he said he couldn't even look at me." she cried.

" he's mad right now peyt, u got to let hom clam down I'm pretty sure. He will come around"

" that's what mom said"

" then we have to wait."

" what if he doesn't come around"

" well if he decides he doesn't want to be apart of this child's life then that's his loss, you are going to be fine, you got me and Nate n Keith and Karen n a man that would walk through fire for u. "

Peyton smiled a little, " yeah I got a great guy huh?"

" we both do." Haley told her as she kissed her forehead. " you ready to go back at there?"

" no u go head, could u tell Lucas to come here."

" sure" Haleu told before walking out the door.

Peyton slip off her shoes and her jeans the her shirt. She stood there in the middle of the room in her panties n bra she rubbed her flat stomach.

Lucas walked into the room, and smiled. " what u doing?"

"just think about what I'll look like in a few months."

Lucas walked over to her he sit on the edge of the bed and pulled her to him . " your going to look beautiful " he told as he rubbed her stomach. " hey baby, I'm ur daddy n I'm going to love u forever." he said as he kissed her stomach. Then he looked up at Peyton " and I'm going to love u forever to," he said as pulled her on to his lap then kissed her.

" we are going to love u forever to." she said sweetly. She kissed him sweetly,

" you okay "

" yeah, I'm little hurt but I go know we can face whatever life throws r way."

" damn straight." he said as he kissed her again. " Peyton u want to be with me forever right."

" yeah"

He walked over to his bag in took something out. He walked back over to her the got down on one knee, " Peyton I lov want to spend the rest of my life with, you are my world u in this child. Will u marry me." he asked as he opened the box.

" yes," she cried. " god I love u." she said as she slip on the ring.


	16. Chapter 16

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 16

Lucas pulled her close to him " I love you." he whispered as he kisses her.

"mmm" Peyton moans as he lays her on the bed. " make love to me "

He leans back in smiles at her, " whatever you say Mrs. Scott"

She closes her eyes, as her body shivered he just asked her to marry him, and she said yes, corse she said yes she loves this man and she believes in there love weather her father does or not " I can't wait to be ur wife." she said as his lips remove from her neck.

" let's not wait"

" what"

" let's gett married this weekend"

" Lucas that's really fast."

" I know but I love u in I want u to be my wife now."

" I want that to but we can plann a wedding in three days"

" yes we can my mom will help and

" Lucas, baby I can't get married without my dad."

" maybe he would be over it in...

" no he won't, it's going to take him a least week to pout. How about June"

" that's a month in a half away."

" I know, but school will be over, and it will give me a month to plan. And give my dad time to forgive me. "

" okay June it is"

" the only bad thing about waiting a month "

" is what?"

" I'm going to be like five months pregnant "

" so"

" I'm going to look fat."

" your going to look beautiful " he told her as he laid his hand on her stomach.

" now that we set the date how about I get back to making love to my finacee."

" please do."

He kissed her sweetly, as his hands messages her breast.

" i want you baby" he said as his head when down to kiss her stomach

" you have me" she says breathless ...

she smile as he whisper and her ear. she pulls back and looks at him he quickly melts her lips when a long kiss he lays her down then pulls back " god your beautiful"

she smile at him he kiss her again slowly moving to her neck her shoulder than her right breast he suck on the nibble just the way he knew it would drive her crazy. he bought now is other hand and pinch her left nibble

" oh baby ... i wa... she trys to say but is so worked up in the pleasures he is give her he moves his lips to her left breast suck on her hard nibble she runs hands down his chest to his pants she feels his hard dick she rubs it,

"oh peyt" he moans he takes his right hand slowly slips into her panite he pulls his head back and looks at her smiling at how wet she is " you are soooooooooo wet damn"

she smiles at him she un button his pants and pulls his zipper now, he kicks off his shoes, and pants only his boxers remain his hand is still inside her pantie playing with her wet pussy he enters one finger watching her face " i want... you oh... god...luccccccccccccccas

"what baby what do you want" he says as he slips another finger into her pussy

"oh umm" she pulls his face down to her lips for a slowly kiss he pulls back resting his forehead against her they lock eyes she smiles at him. " I love you" she says as she kisses his nose " make love to me Lucas" she says with love in her eyes

they lock lips her hand find the band of his boxers in push them to his knee his dick was finally free. she stokes him just the way he likes it, he's head drops to her shoulder " ohh god...baby" he says he pushes her hand away in pulls her thong off nothing stood in there way now she spread her legs wider so he could lay between them. " you... are...stunning how did i get so lucky " he says as the tip of his dick is in her " God i love you so much Peyton you are everything to me you are all i need I want to be with you for the rest of my life you are it for me" he says as he wipes the tears away she reaches up in wipes his tears to "

I love you too Lucas i want everything with you" they lock lips in then he enters her they moan each others name they have never felt so alive they are both were they are suppose to be their love making goes on for hour it seem" I love you" the both say at the same time he stay on top of her for a little while the fall asleep in each others arms,

* * *

Nathan laid on the bed watching the game on tv,Haley laid beside him talking on the phone, "Mom, she needs you guys, I get dad is upset, but, What, seriuosly, cause that crazy, fine, no she will be fine cause she has people here who actually care about her." Haley said, as she hung up the phone.

"Did you just hung up on your mom"

"Yes"

"Why"

"She's been a bitch"

"Care to explain"

"Dad doesn't want Peyton or Lucas back in their house, he told mom he doesn't have a daughter name Peyton anymore"

"That's crazy, what did your mom said"

"She said, she doesn't agree with Dad, but he is her husband and she has to side with him"

"Bull shit" Nathan told her as she laid her head on his chest

"Peyton is going to be so crushed" Hlaey told him, as she thought about her sister,

"She will be okay, she's strong and hopefully your dad comes to his sense soon"

" I hope" she whispered sadly


	17. Chapter 17

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 17

The day was over in it was beautiful everything Peyton hoped it would be. She lean against the doorway in watch Haley and Nathan dance. Keith and Karen was dancing to. She looked around at hers friends and other people she didn't know but figured the we're friends of Lucas. She rubbed her five n a half month tummy. Then looked at the ring on her finger she was now a married woman. Tears flew down her face as she realized that her prefect day was missing one big piece. Her parents didn't attend her wedding. Her dad refused to come or give her away. Ur was suppose to the happiest day of her life but it wasn't. Not that she regrets marring Lucas she loves him more than life it's self. She justwanted her parents there.

" Have I told you I loved u lately." Lucas said, as he wrapped his arms around her. " Peyton," he said after noticing her tears.

" I'm sorry I just can't stop crying,"

" I know"

" I'm happy Luke, I'm never been this happy." she turn around in his arms to face him. " I love u so much, and I'm glad that I'm finally ur wife." she passed

" I just wished my parents were here. "

Lucas pulled her as close as he could to him. " me to Peyton " he kissed the top of her head

" I can't believe that they missed my wedding. " she shook her head.

" wish there was something I could to make u feel better."

" you are" she said as she laid her head in his shoulder. " I know that I'll get over this in move on, I will be okay as long as I have u." she looked at hom. " cause my dads wrong Luke, u didn't ruined my life. U made it better."

He smiled at her, " i love u do much n I'm going to do anything n everything in my power to make u happy. I promise to be the best husband n father."

" I promise to be the best wife n mother to our son ."

"son?"

"yeah it's boy."

" really when did u find out?"

" last week, "

" we're having a boy." he kissed her.

" so what's going on over here." Nathan asks as he in Haley walked over to the happy couple.

" u guys r going to have a nephew "

" what?" Haleu said

" we're having a boy"

" aww," Haley said as she hugged her

" cool another Scott boy to train " Natjan said as he hugged them both.

" look at all these happy faces, " Keith said as he Karen and dad walked over to the couples

" what's going on?" Karen asks.

"nothing we were just talking about ur grandson." Lucas to her, as they wait for her to catch on.

" what about hi...my grandson ...

" it's a boy!"

" aww my god" she cried

" congrats "

" wow my first grandson," dan said,

" oh this boys us going to be spoiled so bad."

They all stood there talking for few more monemts then slowly everyone started to leave. " so Mrs. Scott ate u ready to call it a night."

" not yet"

" really."

" i don't want this night to end"

" we have the rest of life's to spend together come on I want make love to my new bride."

" hmm, I like that."

As the got to the beach house, the noticed all the roses and candles all over

the places. " wow this is beautiful "

" it sure is."

" you didn't do this."

" no I think Haley n nath did"

" that was sweet."

" hmm" he pulled her close to him,

" I'm so in love with you, Peyton Scott, you mean everything to me. "

" I'm so in love with Lucas Scott, you mean everything to me too, "

Lucas, pressed his body to hers and they stood in the middle of the room, his hands carefully holding her hips, her hands on his wrists, fingers loosely circling them, his lips resting on her forehead. Peyton kept her gaze cast downward and, dipping his head so he could look into her large b green eyes, Lucas smiled at her, reassuring. as his lips found her again ,She sighed into his mouth and Lucas's tongue slid across hers - soft, tender,

He unzipper the dress in let it fall to the floor, he kiss her shoulders, as he unhooked her bra, then throw it on the floor,

When he glided a hand up cup one breast, her nipple hard and straining against his palm,

"Lucas," she breathed, her tone a mixture of want and wonderment. "I want you, more than ever"

"Mmmhmm," he agreed, moving his lips up to just below her ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind it and then up further to nip at the lobe. Meanwhile, at her breast, he tenderly rolled the sensitive nub between caressing fingers.

He lift her up, she wrap her long legs around him, he carried her gently lowered her onto the bed. He took of his shirt throwing behind him ,she smiling up at him. He spread himself on top of her as they lay on the bed.

"Mm, Lucas? Lucas?" Peyton moaned as Lucas kissed her neck

"Yeah" He replied breathless still spreading wet kisses over her neck,

he then kissed her tummy, in rubbed, " only four more months to go little man" he whoipsered he rolled over on his back, so She lifted herself above him to straddle his hips. As she sat on top of him completely naked he placed both his hands on her waist and lifted his hips up slowly so she could feel his already full erection against her wetness. She slipped down on his cock, making them both graon in pleasure. Now that she was follow a long her prefer she was on top when they made love,

" I love you Peyton Scott"

"I love you to Lucas Scott."

they whipsered to each other as they started to make love, Peyton letting her hurt, and angry go she let Lucas taking away her pain. She had a wonderful husband, and soon a son, if her parents don't want to be involed in her life, it's their lose...


	18. Chapter 18

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 18

Four months later

First part is just a little catch up to what has happen the last four months...

Peyton and Lucas have been married now for four in a half months, The summer was great for them and for Nathan and Haley, who married, last month, with a small crowd, Haley didn't invite her parents, cause she felt that it would be wrong for them to come to hers in not Peyton's. Anna or Larry haven't talk to Peyton in five months now, Lucas was more upset in hurt about then Peyton was, he felt guilt that he was the reason he ruined her close relationship with her parents. But Haley and Peyton insisted that it's not his fault. he tells them he believes them but he still can let it go.

The four of them out leaving together in Lucas and Nathan's apartment that Dan is paying for, Karen, Dad and Keith have been a big help getting everything ready for the baby, They brought everything Peyton and Lucas would need for the baby.

Karen throw her a baby shower last month, and she even called Anna herself. Anna told her she really wanted to be there, but she couldn't go against her husband. Karen could hear it in her voice how much she was really hurting over losing not one daughter but both. Karen promised to keep in touch with her about everything that goes on with Peyton and the baby she even sent Anna pictures of Lucas and Peyton wedding and pictures of Peyton's stomach, and Of Haley and Nathan's wedding, Anna cried herself to sleep every night after finding out that both her daughters are married now and she didn't get to be apart of it. She told Larry, who at first acted like it didn't bother him, telling her that it's Haley's life if Haley wants to side with Peyton so be it... But now Anna finds him every night a sleep in his office, with his head down on photo albums of the girls when they were little. She knows he is starting to have second thoughts, she just prays he will change his mind once Peyton's baby is born, she doesn't want to miss the birth of their first grandchild...

School was back in, Nathan and Lucas started their senior year and Haley and Peyton were starting there sophomore year. Peyton had in enrolled in online class, so she could be home, when the baby came...

* * *

Now back to the present...

Peyton awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. She sat slowly trying not to wake Lucas. She put both her hands on her over expended stomach " what is going on in there little boy?" she asked as she rubbed her tummy. She sat there trying to calm herself down. She then got up on walked to the kitchen she grabbed a glass then filled with water. As she got ready to take a slip the pain started again but this time it hurt so bad she screamed, she dropped the glass to the floor

Lucas was sleeping soundly, he jump at the sound of glass breaking. He sat up wondering what the hell that was, he looked over in noticed Peyton's side empty, he slipped on his boxers wondering why she was up, he then heard her scream his name " peyt " he yelled as she ran out of their room. He found her in the kitchen on the floor, " baby you okay?"

" I think I'm in labor "

Lucas's eyes went wide, you sure"

" let's see I'm on the floor in pain and it feels like I pissed my pants so yes I'm pretty sure Lucas I'm in labor."

"okay" he said as he helper her up.

" what's going on" Nathan asked as he walked on the kitchen.

" she's in labor, come stand with her while I go throw some clothes on in grab her bag."

Nathan took his place well Lucas ran off to the bedroom. " you okay?"

" it hurts god it hurts."

" Peyton you okay?" Haley asked

" looks like your going to be an aunt today." Peyton told her with a small smile,

" you're in labor, oh my god, we got to get dress, it your bag, call ur doctor, get u to the hospital and call...

" Haley calm down please," Nathan told her Lucas is handling everything.

" I got ur bag n I got the keys." Lucas said as he walked back out of the room.

Nathan helped him to get Peyton in the car . " Nate call my mom n kieth n call dad."

" I will"

" Haley your coming to the hospital right I need you there."

" yes Nathan n I will follow u."

" good I need the god mother of my son with me when he's born"

" god mother really." Haley asked shocked

" yes your my sister in my best friend I know ur going to be an amazing aunt."

" I love u to, in I will be honored to be hyper sons god mother." she cried.

" okay I hate to ruined you girls moment but we need to go before she ends up having our son in my car,"

" yeah go we will be right there on call everyone I call mom n d

" no" Peyton yelled

" what?"

" don't call them Haley I don't want then there."

" but...

" please Hale's" Peyton begged her

" find I won't call them."

Nathan and Haley watched Lucas car till they couldn't see it anymore, "Come on let's get dress so we can meet them down there."

" I can't believe she doesn't want our parents there."

"Haley, can you really blame her, they cut her out, she didn't"

" I know but they should be there for the birth of the grandson, especially their first grandson."

"I agree, and they should have been there for their daughters wedding to."

" I know" she sighed, " let's go I can wait to hold my nephew.."

A few hours later Haley and Nathan sat with Keith and Karen and Dan in the waiting room. " I wish I knew if everything was going okay in there" Haley said, as she laid her head on Nathan's shoulder

" Well, some woman could be in labor for a long time with their first child." Karen said, as she thought about the day she had Lucas, He was a slow birth, I thought he would never come out" she laughed. " but six and half hours later, he was in my arms, and it was the most wonderful, amazing thing, "

" Holding you own baby changes something in you"

Dan said, as he remembers holding Nathan the first time, he wasn't there for Lucas birth, cause he was an ass , Keith was there, Keith has always been there for Luke when Dan couldn't and he thanks God for amazing brother like Keith, Keith is the reason Lucas let him into his life and he has done everything he could think of to make it up to Lucas, Nathan and Lucas become his life, he even decided to marry Nathan's mom, a few years ago, cause he want everyone to know he had changed. Life for Dan Scott has changed for the good because he had to wonderful, forgiving, loving sons.. And now he gets to be a grandfather he was more than excited..

" Lucas was a quite baby" Keith said, " I use to go check on him like every five seconds, cause I was afraid, he wasn't breathing."

They all sat there talking quietly as they contuined to wait.

* * *

" I can't do this Lucas" Peyton cried, as she laid back,

"Yes you can" Lucas told her as he wiped the sweat from her fore head.

"NO I CAN'T" she yelled, "The pain is too much" she screamed as she had another pain.

"Okay, Mrs Sawyer...

"Mrs. Scott" Lucas corrected her Doctor,

" Oh, I'm sorry, the system must not of updated her info." the brown head woman told him. "Okay Mrs Scott, I need you to push for me, please"

Peyton shook her head, " I can't, I re...

"Peyton honey, as soon as you start pushing, the sooner your son will be here and the pain will be over." The doctor try to comfort her. " Let's try okay"

"Okay"

Lucas handed her handed as she pushed, he whispered sweet things into her ear, " Come baby you can do this, you're so strong, I love you..."

A few moments later, "Well, Mrs Scott, i think one more push will do, do you think you got one more in you."

Peyton sighed loudly, " i think i can do it"

" I know you can" Lucas said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Push Peyton"

Within seconds they heard a cry, " See you did Peyton, I knew you could, it's a boy..."

"Peyton laid back as she try to catch her breath, Lucas watched as the Doctor in nurse, cleaned his son up...

"Well mama would you like to hold your son?"

Peyton smiled for the first time since she had enter the hospital, "Yes, please" she cried, the moment the nurse placed the baby in her arms, "Oh my god, he's adorable" she cried,

"Yeah he is," Lucas said, as he watched his son. " I can't believe he's here finally" he kissed her forehead, then touched his son's hand. " He's so small...

* * *

The gang was still in the waiting room twenty minutes later, "What are doing here?" Haley asked, as she saw her mom walking towards them.

Anna looked at Haley " I...

"No, mom Peyton doesn't want you here, how did you know she was even in labor cause she asked me not to call you and I didn't an,..

"Haley, I called her"

"What?"

"Haley she is your mom, she has a right to be here" Karen told her as she walked over to Anna" I'm glad you can make it" she hugged the woman "I'm Karen Lucas mother, It's nice to finally meet you in person"

Anna shook her hand, " it's nice to finally meet you to."

"This is Lucas dad Dan, and his uncle Keith, and I'm sure you know Nathan"

"Yes, I remember Nathan, nice to see you again Nathan"

" you to Mrs Sawyer"

Anna shook the hands of Dan and Keith, and Hugged Nathan, but Haley walked away.

"I'll go after her" Karen said, as she patted Anna's arm..

"So how is Peyton doing so fine?"

"Pretty good we guess, we were waiting on Lucas to come out"

" Why are you here?" Lucas said, as she approached the group, his smile he had on was now gone, as he noticed Anna sitting with his family.

"Lucas, she has a right to be here" Keith said, as he stood up,

" No she doesn't, she cut Peyton out the last five and half months, she didn't even come to our wedding which crushed Peyton, "

"Lucas I'm sorry" Anna try to explain.

" I'm not the one that you own a sorry to " Lucas said, as he walked away,

Dan went after him, " Lucas, I know your upset, but she is Peyton's mom and she should be here for her grandson's birth."

" She was the one that decided to stand beside her husband and cut both her daughters out of their life and I don't want her here if Peyton doesn't Dan,"

" Okay." Dan said trying to make peace. " How is Peyton ?"

Lucas frown turn into a huge smile. " She;s great and my son is adorable"

Dan smiled, " I bet he is"

"He's 8 lb's 3oz. bit of blonde hair, Peyton said, he has my nose" Lucas told him, as he pulled out his cell phone to show Dan a picture

Dan just smiled, "Wow, he looks just like you son, Congrats Lucas" dan said, as he pulled Lucas into a hug.

Lucas enter the room in smiled at the sight of Peyton sleeping, he walked over to her in kissed her softly, He then laid down beside her, he wanted her to get some sleep, cause she will be really upset once she finds out her mom is here...


	19. Chapter 19

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 19

Karen found Haley sitting outside. " Haley I'm sorry for calling your mom, but if I was in her shoes I would want to be here."

" I know, and I do believe that they both should be here. But I promised Peyton I wouldn't call in now she going to think I went back on my word."

" Haley honey I will tell Peyton that I called her. I really thought that Peyton would want her here. Most girls what their moms when they are in labor."

" I kinda wished that the baby would bring us all back together"

" it could happen" Karen told her

" no it won't, if u didn't notice my mom is here but my dad isn't. "

" he will come around"

" its be six months Karen. Both of his daughters or married now, one is having baby now. And will probably have more in the future. I want to have a baby someday in the future. Everything is happening so fast, but im happy n Peyton's happy. We shouldn't be happy when our relationship with our parents is broken."

" everyone goes through some bad times n the family that comes out together usually is stronger for the battle they fought together. I can't speak for your father but I can for your mom, she misses you girls so much, she cried when I told her u got married. She is hurting just as much as u in Peyton are. "

" I try to be nice to her, I will because she is my mom in I respect her. But I can't forgive her for sticking beside dad when we needed her."

" I'm not asking you to forgive her, yet, just treat her with respect. "

Karen hugged her tightly, " come on let's see if your sister has blessed us with that cute baby yet."

* * *

Peyton didn't sleep long, she smiled as she looked off at the window where Lucas was standing. " hey"

" hey baby" he walked back over to her. " you didn't sleep long"

" I know, I can't believe I'm a mom"

Lucas smiled at her then kissed her, " you're going to be an amazing mom."

" you're going to be an amazing dad." she kissed him again. "is Haley still here. "

" yeah" he said, as he looked away

" what?" Peyton knew he was hiding something

" nothing"

" Lucas Scott tell me now!"

" tell you what?"

" Lucas, I know when your hiding something, what is it."

" your moms here."

Peyton's eyes went wide "I can't believe Haley called her dam her"

" peyt, she's your mom she does hav.,,

" don't take her side Lucas."

" I'm not taking no one side, but don't you think it's time to let the past go, this is supposed to be a happy time for us. "

" I know, but it hurt that I lost my dad in she sided with him. They didn't even come to the wedding, and she can't say she wasn't invited they were." Peyton cried.

" I know" Lucas pulled her into a hug in helded her. " I love you"

" I love you to." she whispered, as he kissed her again.

" somebody wants to see his mommy," the morning nurse said entering the room, interrupted their kiss.

Peyton sat up so she could hold him,

" I'm going to teach you how to breast feed, if you still want to do that."

" yes I do," Peyton said, as she kissed her son. " we haven't even named him yet."

" no I guess we haven't totally slipped my mind." Lucas laughed

" yay he's going to need a name unless you want to call him baby Scott " the nurse said

" how about one picks the first name in the other picks the middle name." Lucas suggested

" sounds good, you pick the first name " Peyton told him as she began to breast feed their son.

Lucas watched in amazement, he sat on the chair in watch as his wife feed their son. " what about Joshua " he asked, as his eyes never left his son.

" Joshua " Peyton looked down at the little boy in her arms. " hey there Joshua, I like it "

" Joshua Scott, sounds good now your turn. "

" Joshua Nathan Scott"

" Nathan?"

" yeah I mean he's going to be his god father, and I told u if we had a girl, I wanted to middle name her Haley, so why not Nathan. "

" I love it and Nathan's going to love it."

A few moments later Peyton was done feeding Joshua " go get your mom and the rest of our family.."

what about your mom?"

Peyton sighed, " her to,"

Lucas blew her kiss, then left, Peyton looked down at the her son, whose eyes were closed, she kissed his forehead " we going to love u forever in spoil you, I know grandma Karen, grandpa dan, in grandpa kieth, and uncle Nathan n aunt Haley, will spoil you rotten,and mama hoping you get to know grandma Anna n hopefully grandpa Larry but I guess we will see."

" hey sweetheart" Karen said as she walked over toward Peyton, " he's so cute in tiny. How are you ?"

" I'm good, you want to hold him."

" yes"

" just remember Karen there is other people here who want a turn." Dan said with a smile.

" I know I know"

" how you holding up?" Haley asked Peyton as she hugged," I didn't call mom Karen did." she whispered on her ear.

" it's okay." Peyton told her then looked over at her mom. Anna was standing by the door like she was debating rather to stay or go. " hi mom"

Anna looked surprised shocked " hey" she whispered. " how are you feeling?"

" tried" she laughed, " you can come closer mom, I'm not going to bite."

Anna smiled a little as she walked towards Peyton

" do you want to hold your grandson?" Karen ask Anna

Anna looked at Peyton silencing asking for permission " it's okay mom."

Karen handled the baby to Anna. " he's a cutie " Anna said, as she smiled down at the baby.

Peyton watched Anna with her son, she wondered if her mom even told her dad she was coming here.

" does he's have a name yet?" Dan asked as Anna give him the baby.

" Joshua " Lucas said as reached for Peyton's hand.

" Joshua Nathan Scott." Peyton said as she in Lucas looked at Nathan for his reaction.

Nathan's eyes widen as Peyton's words soaked in.

" Nathan you okay?" Peyton asked after a few moments of silent

" yeah, wow I can't believe you give your son my name."

" we'll the plan was if it was a girl to middle name her Haley, since Haley going to be the godmother. So why not give him his godfathers name." Peyton smiled

" godfather?" he shook his head. " wow, I don't know what to say."

" say you will love to be Joshua godfather." Lucas said

" yes, I would love to be," he hugged Lucas than lean down in kissed Peyton's cheek, " thank u both"

Everyone took turns in holding Joshua, then the nurse came back in a couple of hours later. " its feeding time mama."

" okay"

" we are going to go " Karen said knowing Peyton didn't feel comfortable to breast feed the baby in front of people. Peyton give her a thank you look

" mom could you stay." Peyton asked, as everyone started to leave.

" yeah"

Everyone else left, Lucas walked them out. " so you decided to breast feed"

" yes I was reading where breast milk is healthier "

" I didn't breast feed I wanted to but a friend of mine said it hurt so I didn't want to try it."

" it doesn't really hurt, it's feels strange but the nurse said I'll get use to it."

Anna just nodded as she watched her with Joshua. " I'm happy for you and Lucas Peyton please believe that."

Peyton just smiled

" how is school?"

" I signed up for online classes, so I can work around the baby's Schelde "

" that's good, is Lucas still in school!"

" yes he's a senior now, he's hoping to get drafted to the NBA this year him on Nathan both."

" so what is his plan if he doesn't get drafted "

" he will get drafted." Peyton told her with a serious tone " I believe in him,, but if by some crazy reason he doesn't get draft we will still be fine. He could teach, write, he even started to write a book, so we will be fine mom."

" Do you need anything for the baby?"

" No, um...Lucas parents n Keith have gotten us everything. "

" that's good." she said sadly, " I have something for u, well for u in Lucas."

Lucas walked back into the room.

" mom you didn't have t

" yes, I did, consider this a wedding gift and a congrats gifts on the birth of my adorable grandson. " she handle the card to Lucas

Lucas open the card his eyes widen, " wow!"

" what is?" Peyton asked,

" it's a check." Lucas was still staring at it. " for twenty-five thousand dollars.

" what?"

" when your grandfather died, he left me a big sum of money, so your dad in I decided that we would put some of the money aside for you in Haley. "

" mom this is too much"

" Peyton I want you both to know how sorry i am for not supporting you the last few months. And I want you take this money in use it for whatever you need or the baby needs or to buy a house in whatever city that Lucas gets drafted to, or to buy your own store to sell your paints. Are so you don't have to work at the café, you can stay at home with Joshua and study,"

" thank you Mrs. Sawyer" Lucas said as he extend his hand out to her.

" no Lucas a son-in-law doesn't shake hands with his mother in law." Anna smiled, " now come here in give me a hug."Lucas walked over to her in bend down giving her a little hug, " in its Anna or mom whatever you want to call me. But no more Mrs. Sawyer crap okay."

" okay Anna" Lucas smiled " thanks for the gift. "

" yes mom thank u, in we will use it responsibly"

" I know you will, " she kissed Peyton's forehead.

" does dad know your here."

" no, he had meets all day."

" oh"

" Peyton I'm trying to get him to come around, I think once he learns that he has a grandson that might open his eyes to how screwed up he let everything get."

" I hope he does, I miss talking to him and I want Joshua to know both sets of grandparents "

" I will keep trying, I promise, but even if I can't get him to come to his senses, I will be apart of Joshua's life, as long as you in Lucas are okay with it."

" we want you to be apart of his life mom."

" we sure do." Lucas added

" well I should go, um could u give this to Haley n Nathan."

" why don't you give it to her."

" Haley won't talk to me and she left the hospital already ."

" they probably went home, how about Lucas takes you to our apartment that way you can give it to them yourself "

" baby I don't want to le.,

" Lucas we will be fine, Joshua is already going to sleep, so if you would lay him down for me, then I'm going to take a little nap, I'm still really tried."

" okay." Lucas took the baby from Peyton kissed it cheeks then laid hom down. He walked back over to his wife. " I will be right back."

" we will be here."

He kissed her softly, " I love you,"

" I love you to." she told him as he stole around kiss for her.

Anna kissed Joshua's cheek, then snapped a picture of him, hoping that Larry would change his mind after seeing it.

" bye Peyton" she said as she hugged her and kissed her cheek. " I will call u, I love you"

" I love you to mom, Lucas tell Haley I forgive mom. If she knows that I want to move past everything she will to."

* * *

Haley and Nathan laid in their bed all wrapped up together. Thinking about Lucas and Peyton and the new member of their family, " do u kids?"

" someday," Nathan told her as he ran his fingers through her hair.

" me to I can't believe we are godparents."

" yeah it feels unreal."

" I wondered if my dad knows my mom is here."

" I don't know, are you going to at least speak to her."

" maybe, no, yes, I don't know."

* * *

Lucas and Anna walked into the apartment. " this is nice." she told him.

" thanks, I'll go get Haley n Nathan for u."

Anna walked around the living room, looking at the pictures she smile sadly, as she looked at pictures of her daughters with their husbands, they did look happy.

" mom"

"hey Haley," she turn away in wiped the tears away.

" are you okay?"

" yeah, just realizing How much I really did missed."

Haley looked at the picture that caused her mom to cry. It was a picture of her and Nathan's wedding day, it had everyone that they were close to in it. " I really wanted you there."

" I wanted to be there."

" I couldn't invite you guys knowing that it would have hurt Peyton that you guys came to mine, in you couldn't go to Peyton cause she was pregnant."

" Haley honey I'm sorry, I hate what had went down between us, I miss you n Peyton so much, "

" you know when Peyton in I were younger, we used to sit around in plan our weddings . You would be there helping us planning with us, and daddy would give us away. My wedding day was the happiest day of my life and you missed it mom, it will always hurt me every time I look back at my wedding pictures and not see you are dad. " Haley was crying now,

" Haley I wish I could go back in change my decision I would have never sided with your dad if I had known I was going to lose my daughters."

Haley walked over to her in pure her into a hug. " I love you mom,"

" I love you to " Anna held her tightly, " I got something for you and Nathan, consider it a late wedding gift." she handed Haley a card.

" you didn't have to get us anything."

" your father in I planned on giving it to you on your wedding day. Please accepted it."

Haley open it up, " what the hell?" She looked at her mom than at Nathan who was giving her a confused look .

" when you grandfather died a few years ago he left me a large sum of money in I wanted to save it to share with you in Peyton."

" you mean Peyton got a check to?"

" yes,"

" a cheek?" Nathan a Question as he looked over Haley's shoulder " wow!, " I can't believe you're giving us twenty five thousand dollars."

" I am, it yours to do whatever buy house, save it for the future, whatever you on Nathan want."

" thank you mom" Haley hugged her,

" don't I get a hug son in law."

" course Mrs. Sa...

" Nathan I'm going to tell u the same thing I told Lucas, it's Anna or mom whatever u feel comfortable enough to call me. No more of this Mrs. Sawyer crap."

Nathan laughed, " yes, Anna " he hugged his mother in-law.

" we'll I got a long drive ahead of me, so I should get going."

" okay, mom does dad know your here?"

" no honey, but I do plan on telling him tonight when I get home. Cause I'm not missing anything else in my daughters life's. I will be here getting to know my new son in-laws n my grandson, and my new in-laws, with or without your father."

Haley and Anna hugged once more, " don't be a strange mom, are door is always open"

Anna nodded then walked put the door.

" I can't believe she gave us money"

" what are we going to do with it?"

" we'll I say we put it in the bank, we don't really need the money now with everything your dad is paying for, so we should save it, then when you get drafted we will have the money to move."

" I love you" Nathan told her sweetly

" I love you to," she wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him.

* * *

Anna sat in her driveway for a few moments, she text Haley to let her know she made it home safely, She took a deep breath, before getting out of the car. She quitley walked into the house hoping he was asleep in his chair he usually, went to sleep after along day of back to back meetings. As she walked into the kitchen she was shocked to see him cooking, " What are doing?"

He turned around in looked her up in down, " I'm fixing super it's after eight in my wife wasn't here to fix anything, which shocked me cause for the last 18 and half years, she had always had super on the table at 6."

"Sorry, I lost track of time" she told him as she took the spoon from him," Go watch tv and I'll finish dinner"

"Where were you? He questioned, as he lean up against the counter, " I called you four times, and text you a few times to"

She sighed, " Well, " she began then turn down the stove, cause he c=had it on high, she hated when he tried to cook he alway burned everything. She turned around to face him, " I went to see our daughters"

Larry's face went pale, " What?" he asked, as if he didn't hear her. " I thought you were on my side, I thought we agreed we will not talk to them again till they came to their senses in dump those Scott's boys."

Anna shook her head, " No we didn't agree, I just sat there while you talk, not once did you asks me what I thought" she run her fingers through her hair, " I miss our daughters, I miss their Sunday night phone calls, tell us what is going on in there life's, I miss then came home cause they need a homemade meal fixed, I can't do this anymore, Larry, and I won't do this anymore."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you need to decided if you want your daughters in your life, and let me tell you something if you continue to go on the way you have been for the last six months, I'm leaving"

Larry's eye's went wide, " Anna, you can't be serious." he yelled. " I am not throwing the towel in just because you miss them, that's what they want for me to give in, but I'm not, Lucas and Nathan those fucking Scott boys are not worthy of our daughters. and I refuse to be a part of it, I know that those boys are using our little girls, and who do you think will pick up the pieces in the end?"

" Those boys love our daughters," Anna yelled, " And our daughters love those boys, and I will not stand by in watch from a far anymore."

" Then leave cause I will never accpect Lucas or Nathan."


	20. Chapter 20

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter20

Two weeks later

Peyton sat in the rocking chair, humming softly as she try to get Joshua to sleep, she loved him more than life its self, she even liked been a mom, it was the two a.m feeding she wasn't liking, Peyton loved her sleep but lately sleep wasn't what she was getting. Lucas helped out a lot in so did Haley and Nathan. But Peyton wanted to do everything plus she didn't want them to miss classes so that's why she wouldn't let them be up with at two in the morning. She didn't want Lucas to be exhausted during class. And since she was doing everything online she worked around her Schelde which meant she wasn't getting anything done.

After laying Joshua back down in kissed his forehead. She turn the monitor back on then went back to her room. She slowly got back in bed trying not to wake her husband.

" I take it he didn't go right to sleep."

Peyton looked over at him. " how would u know."

He pulled her closer to him " I felt u get out of bed. Like two hours ago."

" you felt me." she asked with a small smile.

" hmm, I know when ur not next to me. "

" go to sleep u have classes in a few hours."

" Peyton, he's my son to, "

" I know that"

" then let me get up with him."

" Lucas I like getting up with him, and u need ur sleep. Ur a senior and u got a lot going on so u worry about school in basketball. And I'll handled our son. I want u mind on the game so u can get ur dream."

" you in Joshua are my dream."

" and so is playing in the NBA. "

" yes, but I don't want u to think u have to do all the late night feedings on ur own "

" you can make it up to me with the next one."

Lucas eyes widen, " the next one?"

" yes, I want more children in the future Lucas, I want Joshua to have siblings."

Lucas smiled, " you've actually thought about our future?"

" yes, "

" me to." he kissed her sweetly. " god, I wish we could make love now." he said as his hand run over her ass.

" hmm, me to" she said, as she kissed him again. " we still got four weeks to go" she said sadly.

" four? Wow...its going to be a long month."

" yep, "

" it will fly by. Then I'm going to lock u up and have my way with u."

" I can't wait" she kissed him once again. " now get to sleep, u got a game tonight. "

" yes mom." he teased. They shared one more kissed before drifting off.

* * *

Peyton awoke to an empty bed, she looked over at the clock. Her eyes widen " ten clock what the hell." she jumped out of bed. Ran to Joshua's room, he wasn't there her heart was beating fast as she walked out of his room. She walked into the living room in sighed with relief " god I about had a heart attack." she said as she sat down beside her mom.

Who was holding Joshua. " why?" Anna laughed.

" he wasn't in his crib in I knew that Luke had classes in so did Haley so I didn't know where he was." she ran her hand over his hair. " mom when do u get here."

" a couple of hours ago. Lucas let me in, I told him to let u sleep I know u have to be tried, I sure was when u were this young."

" I am, but in a good way u know, I love this little boy. So the late nights in early mornings is worth it."

" it sure is." Anna smiled. " look why don't u go take a hot bath or something I got him sweetheart."

" really?"

" yes, let me spend sometime with my adorable grandchild."

" thanks mom." she kissed her cheek he Joshua's " I'll be right back, I could so use a long hot bath."

" take ur time." Anna smiled as she watch her daughter leave the room. She was glad that Peyton wasn't asking to many questions especially about Larry. She shook her head of her thoughts. She wanted to spend sometime with her grandson and daughters, not worry about what was happing to her marriage.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Haley walked into the apartment in smiled, at the sight of Peyton, Anna and Joshua sleeping on the couch. As she shut the door Joshua began to cry. Peyton and Anna both jumped up.

"Let me get him" Haley said as she put her stuff down, then walked over in picked up her nephew. " So what have you to been up to today, beside taking care of my adorable nephew?" she asked, as she kissed him then sat down in the chair.

" Nothing really, talked most of the day about Josh, mom was giving me some tips, that I could sure use."

"How was classes today Haley?" Anna asked,

" Same old same old" Haley said, as she shrugged her shoulder

"Where are Lucas and Nathan? " Anna asked them, noticing they wasn't there and she didn't hear any noise."

Basketball meeting they have a game tonight." Haley said, " So I need to do some homework, before I go,"

"Where are you going?"

" The game, I never miss Nathan playing"

"Oh, what about you Peyton? you go to all the games to?"

" I did, but I haven't been able to go to the last two, because of Joshua, But Luke understands that I don't want to take an infant to a loud college basketball game."

" So you're not going tonight?"

" No..

" I can watch Joshua"

"Mom, I can't ask you that."

"Why not? I'm his grandmother, I won't let nothing happen" Anna said, in a hurtful voice

"Mom, I know you would take good care of him, but we never know when the game will be over, especially, if it go's in overtime, It would be too late for you to drive back to Tree Hill all alone, "

" Peyton, I will be found, I...

"Or she could crash here" Haley said,

"What"

" No Haley I could never as..

"Mom, Haley's right, you can sleep on the couch it's really, comfortable, asks Nathan.." she smirked, as she remember the night that Nathan and Haley had a disagreement of a guy who was looking at Haley, and Nathan got all jealous and Haley got mad at him for acting like a fool so she locked him out of their room.

Haley just smiled, shamefully.

"You made Nathan sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, just once, I was mad, " she said, as if it wasn't a big deal. Anna stared at her, " like you have never made dad sleep on the couch?" she asked with a smirk

Anna just sighed, cause she has, the first time she made him sleep on the couch was the night after she finded out about Haley. " Yes, yes I have." she looked at both her girls, wondering if she she just tell them what is going on between their father in herself. She wondered if she should tell them, that she doesn't need to sleep on the couch, because she wasn't going back to Tree Hill tonight or tomorrow night, or well, anytime soon.

"Mom? yOU OKAY?" Peyton asked as she noticed she zoned out

Anna nodded, " Yeah, she thinking about when my girls were younger" she smiled, " So what time is kick off?"Peyton and Haley both busted out laughing, Anna give them a confused look, "What is so funny?"

Peyton smiled, " Thank God Lucas and Nathan aren't here now" she said. in between laughing

" I know right" Haley agreed, " It's not kick off mom, it's tip off" Haley corrected her, Anna was still confused, and Haley coud tell." When we started dating Lucas and Nathan Peyton and I called in Kick off all the time, and the Scott boys would get so fired uP" he laughed, as she remembered that first night she called in kick off

* * *

_Nathan and her were sitting at the table, in the food court, "are you coming to the game tonight?_

_"If you want be there"_

_"yes i want you there, your my good luck charm" Nathan said, as he kissed her, _

_" then i'll be there," she said sweetly. as they started to kiss more passionately "What times kickoff" she asked, as soon as the broke apart' Nathan's eyes were wide, "What?" she asked _

_"kickoff?"_

_" yeah"_

_"kickoff hales it's not kick off, it's tip-off"_

_"Okay." she said, as she stood, " what time is tip-off then?"_

_"Kickoff is football, tip-off is basketball, basketball is the sport I play the sport I love, " he stood up to" that's it"_

_"what?"_

_" You free for the day right?"_

_"yeah..._

_" good let's go,"_

_"where a_

_"To the gym I'm going to teach you everything there is to know about basketball. "_

_"Nate seriously I_

_"Look., my future wife has to know everything about the sport I love..  
_

_she smiled, at the facted that he said future wife, she didn't say anything just let him drag her down the hall.._

* * *

Peyton was also having a flashback to the first time she called it that to

_Peyton knocked on Lucas and Nathan's door, " Hey beautiful" Lucas said, with a big smile, " come in" he pulled her into the apartment and kissed her. _

_" I take it you missed me today?"she asked, as she played with his shirt_

_" like crazy" he told her as he started to kiss her neck_

_"Lucas," she said softly, "Nathan..._

_Lucas lean back giving her a hurt look, " did you just moan my brothers name?" _

_"No. I wasn't moaning your brother's name, I was trying to ask where he was? but your lips were making feel good, "_

_"Oh" he said, blushed " Well to answer you question Nate's not here, it's just you in me"_

_" Cool, lets continue this in your bedroom" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Lucas didn't say anything just picked her up in carryed her to his room. He laid her down on the bed and started to run his hands all over her amazing body. " Your so beautiful" as he started to un belt her shirt._

_She smiled up at him, as she run her hands up in down his back. a few moments later they were all wrapped up in each other, giving each other soft kisses " you coming to my game tomorrow?" he asked, as he took her nipple in his mouth_

_"hmm" she moaned, " Wouldn't miss you been all sweat in stuff" she laughed, Lucas contuined to suck in bite her nipples, "What..." she try to talk about he felt so good" what times kickoff?"she ased, as she ached into him_

_Lucas pulled all the way back, staring down at her, with shock" What did you say?"_

_"I asked what time is kic..._

_"Tipoff" He said, cutting her off, "It's called tipoff not kick off"_

_Peyton raised and eye brow, "Okay" she said, like she thought he was crazy_

_"Don't give me that crazy look." Lucas said. as he contuined to stare at her" Kickoff is what they do in football, I don't play football, I might watch it here in there, but I don't play it"_

_Peyton had to bite her bottom lip to keep for laughing at him, she couldn't believe how serious he was acting and sounding. " I play basketball, in basketball it's called tip-off, not kick of..._

_" I got it Lucas" she said, cutting him off. " Sorry I called it the wrong thing, maybe I shouldnt go"_

_" No, I need you there, your my angel you watch over me" _

_Peyton smiled, then pulled him back down to her, " your amazing " she said, as she kissed him, " I will be there cheering you on" she smiled, Lucas kissed her again, then moved to her neck, "I can't want to see how many home runs you make" she said in her serious tone. _

_Lucas pulled back again, "seriously Pey..." she giggled in he knew she was teasing him " Not funny"_

_" I thought it was." she laughed. _

_"Okay" He said, as he started to ticker her, _

_"Lucas" she protested, as she try to espace, but he was to strong._

* * *

Peyton and Luke were happy that Anna watched Josh, so Peyton can watch him, He always played better when he knew she was watching. The four of then walked into the apartment a little after eleven,

"Hey Mom, " Peyton said, as she in Luke walked in first holding hands." Is he sleeping?"

"Yes, he such I good baby" she told them, " Who won"

"We did" Lucas said,

"Yep, 74-65" Nathan added, "I;m beat I am going to hit the hay"

"Me to" Lucas said, as he kissed Peyton's forehead, then told everyone night, Peyton smiled as she watched him walk out of the room

Nathan kissed Haley sweetly, then he also told them all goodnight, Haley watched him walk out of the room to

Anna just sat there smiling at the look of love in her daughters eyes, " You both are really happy huh?"

"Yes, we are" Peyton said, as she wrapped her arm around Haley "Did you call dad, to tell him you weren't coming home tonight?"

Anna looked down at the floor, then back at her daughters, she couldn't lie to them, she never has, and she doesn't plan on starting now. Peyton and Haley watched her as she stood up in front of them.. " Your..." she took a deep breath

"What?" Peyton asked

"What is going on Mom" Haley asked

"Your father and I are not talking"

"Your having a fight?"

"Yes, sort of"

"Mom, what are you trying to tell us?"

" I lefted your father."


	21. Chapter 21

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 21

Haley walked in the bedroom. She walked over to Nathan's side of the bed. As soon as she sat down, Nathan opened his eyes,

" what's wrong?" he said noticing her tears. He sat up in pulled her towards him.

" my mom left my dad."

" what?"

" yeah, she left him last week, been staying in a hotel."

" why did she leave?" he asked as she kissed her forehead.

"she said that they just couldn't agree on our situation "

"what?"

" he told her he will never accept you are Luke as part of our life. That we both are making horrible decisions and he refuse to sit back in let it happen. " she was crying harder. " I thought with time he would get use to the idea of his little girls growing up. And that he would like you in we could be happy."

Nathan didn't know what to say, he just heled her. As she contuined to cry. " it's okay Haley" he whispered as he try to calm her down. " it will all work out."

" how do you know?"

" cause he's a fool to miss out on the wonderful life we are going to have together."

Haley just smiled in kissed him, " I love you."

" I love you to." he said as he pulled her down to lay beside him"

* * *

Lucas was laying on the bed reading, waiting on Peyton to come to bed. It's been an hour now since he came to bed. He figured she was our there talking to her mom. He was glad that Anna was coming around he knew how much Peyton and Haley were missing her, he just prayed that Larry would come to his senses soon. So Peyton could finally have all the people she loves in her life.

Lucas decided to go check on his wife. As he walked into the hall way he heard a sob. Coming from Joshua's room. He walked over towards his son's room. He looked in Joshua was sounded asleep, He walked all the way in the room. And that's when he saw his wife sitting in the rocking chair crying here eyes out.

" hey" he said as he drop to his knees in front of her. " baby, what's wrong?"

" it's my fault." she cried

Lucas looked at her confusedly " what? What's your fault?" he said as he helded her hands together inside his.

" my mom.." she cried, "my dad" she sobbed. " not together a...anymore."

Lucas was still confused " hey let's talk in our room. So we don't wake little man up." Peyton nodded, and Lucas helped her out of the chair he walked her slowly to their room. Once inside he shut the door she walked over to their bed in sat down.

" my mom left my dad" she said before Lucas could ask again what's wrong. " she said he told her he will never accept you and Nathan as part of the family. And that we were making a big mistake, that in. The end Haley in I will be the hurt ones."

" Peyton he's wrong, I love you, and I know you love me. I'm sorry he can't see how much we mean to each other."

" I do I love you Lucas, I do, but this is my dad, I hate that he hadn't been apart of my life the last eight months. I hate that he didn't give me away at our wedding and that he hadn't since his grandson yet. It's all my fault." she cried.

" no it's not," Lucas said as he pulled her from the bed. Wrapping his arms around her. " Peyton you did nothing wrong, unless u think loving me is wrong?"

Peyton's eyes widen, she looked him in the eye. Seeing the hurt, " no, no" she said as she shook her head. " you're the best thing in my life you and our son." she wrapped her arms around his neck. " i love you Lucas, so much, and i always will i just want my dad in my life Lucas. "

" I know"

" I miss him, and to think he was close to considering you and my life till I got pregnant. I just wondered if I never got pregnant would he still be in my life?"

" probably," Lucas answer honestly " but I'm glad you got pregnant, yes, its early in my life than I thought I would be when I became a father. But it happen and I won't trade the life I have with you and Josh for anything in the world."

" me either." she kissed him sweetly, " let's gets some sleep " she said as she pulled him on to the bed

" you okay?" he ask

" no, " she told him, " but I always feel better when you hold me." she said as she laid down he smiled in pulled her to him. " see this is what heals me."

" me to" he kissed the side of her head. " I love you" he said as he buried his head in her hair. He was a sleep within minutes he woke to an empty bed looked at the clock figuring his wife was feeding Josh. He got out of bed in search for her. He needed to make sure she was okay before he left for class.

" morning" he said as he walked in the living room to find Anna feeding Josh instead of his wife

" morning Lucas,"

" where's Peyton?"

" I thought she was still sleeping"

" no she's not " Lucas walked around the apartment Nathan and Haley walked out of their bedroom " how you guys seen Peyton?"

" no, why?"

" she's not here." he said as he went to the living room window " her cars gone to."

" I've been up since six thirty in I didn't see her" Anna said worry

Lucas grabbed his cell " I call her."

" maybe she had something to do this morning" Haley said

" usually she let's me know the night before if she's going to be gone before I wake up. "

Anna, Nathan and Haley watched him as he waited for her to pick up but she never did. He left her a voice mail.

* * *

Peyton sat in the driveway of her childhood home for an hour before working up the nerve to get out of the call, she step up on the porch right as he cell rung, she hit ignore

She knew Lucas would be worried to wake up in see her gone. But she had to do this on her own. She needed to talk to her dad and get her parents back together, and to finally try to make peace with her dad.

She ring the doorbell then stepped back.

" Peyton" Larry said as he opened the door shocked to see his little girl on the other side.

" Hi Dad" she said, in her most calm voice but she was scared beyond believe as she wondered if he was going to invite her in or slam the door on her face.

Larry looked his daughter up in down as if he was making sure she was alright. He then wondered if Haley was around to. " what are you doing here?"

" we need to talk dad, and I'm not leaving till we do." she said in her most serious tone.


	22. Chapter 22

sorry it took me so long to update this story i think it's coming to and end within the next chapter, I also plan on ending my other story to where is your heart, i have a new idea for a story i want to start writing well i hope you all like this chapter review please

Falling In Love For The First Time

Chapter 22

She sat in the living room of her childhood home. Nervously watching her father who sat in his Brown lazy boy child reading the paper. Like she wasn't even there. It's been this way for the last forty-five minutes. She was hopping he would start the conversation but it didn't look like he even cared she was their "dad will you please put the paper down so we can talk"

" I can read and listen at the same time Peyton. So please say what you got to say so you can be on your way,"

She rolled her eyes, " I'm not going to just say what I have to say then go. I'm going to tell you how I feel then I hope you tell me what your thinking I want us to have an open discussion dad."She wait a few moments to see if he was going to replies but he didn't so she continued, " daddy, I love you and I miss you." she said as her eyes started to water. Larry didn't look at her. " I miss you and my life, Haley does to I can't believe things have gone this far. Mom is unhappy and..,

" your mom is fine."

" she left you dad. So no she isn't fine"

" she just needed to clam down she will be back. Then everything will be good with us again."

" I doubt that but even if mom does come back in things between you guys go back to normal or whatever. Everything is still not fine dad." she stood pissed that he was acting like he just didn't care. " you are honestly going to sit there in tell me that as long as you have mom back in your life everything will be okay."

" yes I am"

" what about me? What about Haley? Huh dad? What about your daughters? Don't you miss us? "

" Peyton...You girls make your bed now you have to live with it." he said, as he closed the paper. He then stood up in walked out of the room.

" don't you miss us dad?" she asked as she followed him into the kitchen he stopped walking but didn't turn around " I don't understand what actually happen between us, we were such a close loving family, you and mom showered us with love and encouragement, support, telling us to follow our dreams, to make something out of or lives, and,

" Yes we did" he said cutting her off " But i never thought you girls were jump into marriage with the first guys you meet You both had dreams ahead of you and now what do you have nothing."

" Bull shit daddy" she yelled, cause him to finally look at her, " I;m sorry for yelling at you like this and cussing out you but you are seriously pissing me off, Yes you taught us to follow our dream go after what we wanted, I hate to break it to you dad, but luke is what I want, to be his wife, which I am by the way." she said as she shown him her ring. " It was a beautiful wedding, I had the most amazing dress on and Haley was my maid of honor, Nate was Luke best man, Luke's family was there, the church was beautiful, the flowers were beautiful, every little detail was prefect it was just like the wedding i dreamed of as a child, thanks to Luke he made my dream a reality. " she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes, " and even tough it was everything i could have dreamed of, i spend most of the day crying, cause I couldn't believe my parents weren't there, you were so supposed to give me away, we were suppose to have a father in daughter dance. I will never be able to forgive you for that. "

" I will be at the next one."

" There won't be a next one, regardless to what you think dad, Lucas and I married because we love each other, not because he knocked me up, like you think it was. Yes, we got pregnant sooner than we both really wanted, but that life, you always said, God never gives us more than he thinks we can handle well. I guess that means God knows we can handle a child right now. And that's another thing, I'm a mom now, I have an amazingly cute, adorable son,an innocence victim in all this drama, your grandfather now, your first grandson, your first grandchildren, and you could careless huh?"

Larry poured himself a cup of coffee, " Are you done yelling at me yet?"

She shook head and closed her eyes, " That all you can say? after i tell you everything that I've held in, thats it, you have nothing to say to me?"

He took a sip of his coffee, and sighed, " So I take it your mom is with you girls that's how you heard she moved out huh"

She couldn't believe he was avoiding her questions, " Yeah, she is with us, we offered for her to stay with us as long as she wants, even though she wasn't at my wedding either, I understand why, she feels it was her place to support you as your wife, but you see she come to me and said she was sorry, that she will forever regret missing my wedding, but she would be damned if she miss out on being a grandmother and watching her grandson grow or grandkids, cause your being a jackass."

" So she's not coming back to Tree Hill?" he asked,

Peyton run her fingers through her hair, " Is that all you care about is mom coming back to you or not? I don't know if she is coming back dad, or if she wants to or not, Yes I want her to cause I don't want to be the blame for your guys divorce.

" We aren't getting a divorce " he stated, he then walked over to her, " And Peyton if you want honest, it is your fault, that she left. Your mom and I wanted more for you and Haley, we wanted college, careers, than marriages and then being married for a while then starting a family. Your going to end up a divorce single mother working at a fast food place just to supported your daughter all before your thirty. "

" No I won't and I'm not, sorry for the way my life is turning out, everything is falling into place, I have a great husband, adorable son, and a career,"

" You don't have a career"

" Let me tell you something, that no one not even my husband knows. I was offered a job as an art buyer, as soon as I finish college, which is soon, since I'm only doing two years thing the job is mine. And since it's a job I can do anywhere in the world I told them I will let them know where once my husband finds out where he is going to playing next year, cause see dad I believe in Lucas, I believe in his dream as a NBA player. So where ever he gets drafted to LA, Chicago, New York, Miami, or a place I've never even heard of we are moving there and taking the money mom gives us and. Buy a house. "

" what if he doesn't get into the NBA? What about that Peyton see you are so sure he will get in that.,,

" He will, cause I believe in him, he is good dad, and scouts are watching him and he's had coaches call his coach already about him, so yes, I do believe he will get in somewhere it might not be his dream team but will be some team, and as long as Luke is playing ball that's all that matters, And if something does happen, that he doesn't get drafted, or he gets hurt, we will still be fine, Luke has other dreams he does have a back up plan Dad, "

The room went silent, both not to sure what to say, Peyton's phone broke the silent, she pulled it out in smiled, " Hey baby" she said, as she answered her phone. Larry lean up against the stove listening to her conversations. " Luke, I'm fine, I just need to do something, yes I'm here, I knew you figured it out since you know me so well. Look I'm leaving here now, I'll see you in a few hours, Yes I'm okay enough to drive." she told him, knowing he could tell my her voice tone that she wasn't okay, she just didn't want ro talk to him about it on the phone, " Baby, I love you, we will talk when I get home, kiss Joshua for me, tell him mama's on her way... Bye..." she said, as she shut her phone.

Larry was still standing next to the stove, " I guess you should get going," he said, as he looked at his coffee cup.

" Yeah" she said in a low voice, clearly upset that nothing she said has changed anything he was thinking or feeling. She walked back into the living room grabbed her bag, she took out a few pictures, and laid then on the stand, Larry watched as she did it, She then walked to the door, " I'm sorry Dad, I'm not sorry for falling in love with Lucas, I'm not sorry for marrying him, I'm not sorry for my son, I'm sorry that me being happy and in love has ruined our relationship. Look, this is the last time I will ever come in see you, I'm done, I can't speak for mom, or Haley, which you should know she is getting married to, and she will be following Nathan where ever he gets drafted to, so your daughters will be living in different states, either together or apart, but no distance is going to keep us for staying in touch, and mom is more than welcome to come live with me and Lucas, so she can be apart of my life her grandchild's life and her future grandkids life. But you no, I don't want you apart of my life anymore, I'm not going to continue to sit around mopping and crying and wondering what I could have did or say that could have changed things. I have my live to life and I'm going to make every second count, so once I pull out of this drive way I wouldn't be back dad.." She watches as she stares at the floor, praying he would say something, or do something give her a bit of hope. But he doesn't so she walks to him and wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly, hoping to feel him hug her back, she cry when she realizes he's not going to do it,. she then kisses his cheek. " I love you daddy" she whispered into his ear she pulls away, trying to control her emotions, she walks straight to her car, Praying he would run after her, but he doesn't she watches as he shuts the front door, and watching it close, was liking watching a chapter and her life closing for good, she sat there crying for a few moments, then pulls herself together, and drives home, she need to be with her family, she needed to see her mom and Haley, hold Joshua, and cry into Lucas;s chest. While he holds her tightly, and whispers over and over everything will be alright...

And that's what she did, she drove straight home, hugged her mom and Haley and Nathan, telling them she loved them all. She then grabbed Joshua and Lucas and pulled them in to the bedroom, where she hugged and kiss Josh over and over, " I will never walk out of your life," she told him as she held him close, " No matter what happens between us, you will never do or say anything that will make me walk or shut you out of my life, You are my son forever, I love you so much baby boy. " she cried, as she kissed his forehead. Lucas sat down next to her, knowing that her chat with her dad didn't go as planned. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, she laid her head in his chest and cried her eyes out.

" It's going to be okay, Peyton everything will be okay" he whispered, as he kissed the top of her head. " I promise, "

She smiled a little as she heard his words, and she looked down at her their sleeping son, " I know, as long as I got you two, everything will be fine." she said, as she kissed Joshua's cheek, Then looked up at her husband, " I love you" she said, as she touched his cheek.

" I love you to" Lucas told her as he wiped away her tears. " And I always will" he said, as she kissed her gently, " Come here" he told her as he helped her lay down with Josh still in her arms, and laid behind her. Peyton had Josh wrapped and her arms and Lucas had them both wrapped in his.. " We are all going to be okay," he whispered one more time in her ear followed by a kiss, before closing his eyes. Peyton laid there enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her, she kissed her son one more time before she joined her two men in dreamland...

Larry went for a walk as soon as Peyton pulled out of the driveway, thinking of everything she said. As he walked back into his big lonely house, he remembered her laying something on the stand. He walked over to the stand in picked up the photos he sat in his chair. the first photo was of Peyton and a beautful white grown, he assumed was her wedding dress, the next was of her in the same dress with Haley who was wearing a short silky purple dress, both smiling big. The third was of Lucas and Peyton cutting their wedding cake, it was this picture that he got to see her little bump, the next picture was of Peyton in the hospital hair a mess, pale as a ghost but happier than he has ever seen her, she was holding a baby all wrapped in a blue blanket. The next picture brought tears to his eyes, it was of the baby, his grandson, wearing a shirt that said I love grandpa, it was then that he realized that he was probably a gifted for Lucas's dad, or family, " Oh lord what have I done." he said, as he thought about his grandson growing up without him. The next picture was of Peyton and Lucas together in the hospital bed holding the baby. both smiling big. He laid the photos down and picked up his phone and dailed a number.

After a few mintuies " Hello " the voice said on the other line...

" Lucas, " he said, " We need to talk son"


End file.
